Back at the Academy
by Remi-it-is-a-girl's-name
Summary: Kirk, Spock, and Bones are all roomates at the Starfleet Academy, here's some of what they did there. Originally started by RavenpuffWarrior
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Star Trek fanfic, so be gentle. I would also like to add that I didn't write this chapter, RavenpuffWarrior did. All chapters that will come after it are mine though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and probably never will own Star Trek TOS. (Or any other Star Trek series/movie for that matter.)**

Leonard McCoy looked around the courtyards of Starfleet Academy. Since deciding to become a doctor, (not a magician) he had made zero friends. Count 'em, zero. He set out to find his dorm room. He would be sharing a room with two other cadets. He wasn't too thrilled this as he wasn't too comfortable sharing a room with strangers. _Oh well, _he thought to himself, _maybe they won't be so bad._

A couple hours later, as he unpacked, he knew his new roommates would give him grey hairs before he was assigned to a ship. The door burst open to reveal a Vulcan and a human. The human was holding a music device, which was playing a very old song called "Sexy Back." Old music was becoming very popular lately. The Vulcan looked as though he was ready to kill the human, who was now dancing and trying to get the Vulcan to dance as well.

"Uh, excuse me, I'm Leonard!" Leonard yelled over the music. The kid, who could not have been more than seventeen, turned off the music device, raised an eyebrow and said, "Sorry, what was that bro?"

"I'm Leonard, Leonard McCoy, your roommate." He repeated. The Vulcan, who was examining the curtains, turned at this point and raised his right in the traditional Vulcan form of greeting.

"Greetings Leonard, I am Spock." He went back to examining the curtains. Leonard turned back to the other guy, "You gonna tell me your name?"

"It's Jim, Jim Kirk. But seriously, your name is Leonard? Your mom must have hated you! I mean, it's got "nerd" built right into it! You know what? I think I'm gonna call you Lenny… until I can fight a more suitable name that is." 'Lenny' could tell this was going to be a nightmare…

**I am perfectly aware that Kirk, Spock, and McCoy are all different ages, but let's just pretend that they aren't and that they all went to the academy together. Okay? And I like to write longer chapters than this (like, 1000-1500 words or so) just so ya know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter. Flames will be used to bake cookies.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

What was that? Leonard really had no clue. It was way to early to be up.

That was it. It was an alarm clock. But whose? Not his, that was for sure, what time was it anyway?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Would somebody please turn that off!" moaned Jim, "Is that your alarm Lenny?'

_Beep. Beep. Be-click._

"It was mine. I didn't think it would disturb either of you." Said Spock.

"What time is it anyway?" asked McCoy, sitting up.

"It is exactly 4:31 a.m. and 34.7 seconds." Said Spock, who was already out of bed and pulling a set of clothes out of his drawer

"What?" said Kirk. He sat up too. "Don't tell me you get up this early every morning."

"Whether or not I directly tell you would not change the fact that I do get up at this hour in the morning."

Leonard groaned and lay back down. One of his roommates was obviously nuts as was evident from the music he had been playing yesterday, the fact that he was calling him 'Lenny' and that-after leaving that evening- had stumbled in around midnight either drunk or very close to it.

His other roommate was a perfectly logical alien with no emotions who woke up at 4:30 in the morning.

McCoy couldn't decide which was worse.

"Well as long as we're all awake, maybe we should get to now each other a bit before the 'official' wakeup call at 7:00."

"That seems logical." Said Spock. He took a sweater from the dresser drawer and pulled it on.

"We're on the west coast, how can you be cold?" asked Leonard.

"yeah, I thought I was going to die of heatstroke yesterday, what about you Lenny?"

"I'm from Georgia, it's not that much warmer."

"The average temperature on Vulcan during the winter is 88.961Farenheit. And in the summer, 140.746 degrees. This place is cold by comparison." Said Spock.

"What are you both gonna be studying?" asked Kirk, "I'm here for command logistics and military sciences. I want to be in command of my own starship someday and apparently having a degree in those helps."

Leonard was glad to see Kirk had chilled out a bit since last night.

"What about you Lenny? Well whatever you're studying you should change your name before you graduate. Otherwise you'll have to have 'Leonard McCoy' on you degree at that would suck. I hope this place has some cute girls, otherwise I'm not going to make it for four years." Kirk flopped sideways across the bed on his back so that he was looking at Leonard upside down. "What do you think?

"I think you're way to hyper for someone who woke up three minutes ago." Said Leonard.

"I will be majoring astronomical science." Said Spock, "and I will also be studying advanced computer mechanics."

"I'm here to get a medical degree, I'm hoping to have a position as a ships surgeon eventually." Said McCoy

"Cool, so you'll be a sawbones." Said Kirk sitting up.

"I do not believe Leonard will be sawing anyone's bones as part of his potential future career." Said Spock, sitting down in a chair at one of the room's desks.

"No Spock, that's not what I meant. It's just an old nickname for a surgeon. Geez! " Said Kirk. He suddenly sat straight up and snapped his fingers.

"That's it! I'll call you Sawbones. Bones for short."

'Bones' sighed. He had had a grand total of two conversations with Jim Kirk (if you could call them that.) and something had already become very obvious. Jim thought of himself as in charge, he would say and do as he pleased when he pleased, probably wouldn't have a problem dragging McCoy into it and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Hey Spock, your ears are turning green." Said Kirk, "Are you sick or something?"

"No, I am merely cold, when you're cold your ears turn pink due to the color of your blood, my blood is green so my ears turn green."

"You have green blood?" said Bones, "That's a little bit freaky."

"He is a freak Bones." Said Kirk, "Aren't ya Spock?"

"I fail to see who my belonging to an alien race makes me a freak." Said Spock. "It is now 4:46 and 51.8 seconds and seeing as neither of you have anything logical to say I hope you'll excuse me." And he walked into the bathroom. The shower could be heard a minute later.

By lunch Bones was exhausted. After orientation they had all had to go to class right away. So four classes later it was one 'o clock and that was when the freshman, or 'Pleebs' as people seemed to call them, got lunch.

He saw Spock sitting at a table by himself and decided to go sit over there.

"Hey Spock." He said sitting down.

"Hello Leonard."

"You know, you can just call me Bones like Kirk does, I don't care."

"Bones is not your name, Leonard is. So that is what I will call you."

Spock really seemed weird to Bones, it was probably just his lack of emotions that made him seem weird though.

"Hey look, there's Jim." Said Bones. Jim was halfway across the cafeteria setting down some girls tray that he had been carrying for her, he stood there and talked to her for a moment, of rather flirted with her, before noticing his roommates and excusing himself to go to their table.

Kirk was almost at the table with his own lunch when he tripped, fell, and spilled his lunch all over himself. People started to laugh.

"Watch where yer going pleeb!" said one boy laughing; he looked a few years older so he must have been an upperclassman.

"You tripped me!" said Kirk.

"Mebbe I did, mebbe I didn't. By the way, I'm Finnegan."

Kirk stood up. Pick up part of what remained of his lunch and threw it at Finnegan. He ducked and Kirk food didn't hit anyone.

"Ye might wanna work on yer aim! Said Finnegan, standing up and walking out of the room, still laughing.

Kirk stormed out too, briefly stopped by the girl he had been speaking too. She offered him a napkin, which he took while smiling at her. Then he left.

"I am going to kill Finnegan!" said Kirk that evening; he was very wet after having a bucket of water dumped on him. He and McCoy had been picking up some tapes for class, one that McCoy was pretty sure Kirk would never listen to.

"I would strongly suggest otherwise, killing people is a crime." Said Spock, not looking up from his book.

"Be quiet Vulcan!" snapped Kirk. "He tripped me and lunch, told everyone here, and the there was the honey this afternoon, and now he put a bucket of water over the door how did he do that without you guys noticing him?"

"I was with you." Pointed out McCoy. "So if you didn't see it, you couldn't expect me to."

"I was probably in the bathroom showering after the incident with the honey." Said Spock.

"Whatever. I guess I just need to chill." Said Kirk, he sat down on his bed, still dripping wet, thus soaking his sheets. Turning on his music player, and began to listen to the entire play list, starting with 'Sexy back'. Spock got up and said he was going to the library. McCoy just buried his head under the pillows.

It was going to be a loooong year.

**Hope you like it! Not every chapter will be from McCoy's point view. I'll be alternating between all three of them. Mostly between Spock and McCoy though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr. Guest who reviewed the first chapter: I will now quote my self from the end of the first chapter of this fanfiction:**

"**I am perfectly aware that Kirk, Spock, and McCoy are all different ages, but let's just pretend that they aren't and that they all went to the academy together. Okay?"**

**See? **

Spock set about double-checking his homework. They had been at the academy for two weeks now. Spock had noticed a few things. One of which was that Jim Kirk appeared to have no work ethic whatsoever. If Jim couldn't see the immediate connection between the assignment and the skills needed to run a starship then he deemed it 'unimportant' and more often than not ended up staying up late the night before it was due to finish it.

Despite this, he still got near-perfect scores in all of his classes. Spock had noted that this annoyed Leonard, since Leonard actually appeared to care about his schoolwork.

"Hiya Spock!" said Jim as he walked in the door, followed by Leonard. Spock was positive that if he did not have emotional control that Kirk would annoy him to no end.

"Come on Jim!" pleaded McCoy, "we have to finish this!" 'This' was a report for Ancient History on the fall of Rome, they were supposed to work in pairs, but Spock had been given permission to do his report on his own.

"Aw, come on Bones!" complained Jim. "We still have tomorrow to work on it, and it can't be that hard, Spock finished his the same day." This was true.

"No! Now!" Bones insisted. Spock had learned to block out their arguing. He knew the outcome already. 98.997 percent Kirk got what he wanted, 1.503 percent of the time they reached compromise, leaving .5 percent of the arguments being resolved by Jim giving in.

"Can I at least listen to music while we work?" asked Kirk.

"Oh, Fine! But nothing by that one old guy, Justin Timberlake I think it was."

Now the average was .51 percent of the arguments being resolved in a compromise.

"And none of what you refer to as 'heavy metal'" said Spock. Turning around to face his roommates. He failed to see how anyone, even in the 20th and 21st centuries could have considered heavy metal music.

"Okay." Said Kirk and started fiddling with the radio. "Here's some good old stuff. It's by a group that was called 'the Beatles'"

_Here come old flat top_  
_He come groovin' up slowly_  
_He got joo joo eyeballs_  
_He one holy rollers_  
_He got hair down to his knee_  
_Got to be a joker_  
_He just do what he please_

"This song makes very little sense Jim." Said Spock. "Very few of the lines have any logical meaning."

"It's just a song Spock!" said Jim._  
_

_He wear no shoeshine  
He got toe jam football  
He got monkey finger  
He shoot Coca Cola  
He say I know you, you know me  
One thing I can tell you is  
You got to be free  
Come together, right now  
Over me_

"I recall correctly, Coca Cola refers to a soft drink. So why would someone wish to use it as a projectile? It seems highly illogical." Said Spock. So far he didn't see why Jim found such music enjoyable.

"Shut up Spock! And Jim, why am I _still _doing all the work?" asked McCoy.

_He bad production_  
_He got walrus gumboot_  
_He got Ono sideboard_  
_He one spinal cracker_  
_He got feet down below his knees_  
_Hold you in his armchair_  
_You can feel his disease_  
_Come together, right now_  
_Over me_

"There see? I'm working!" said Jim. " I like this song. Whadda you think Spock?"

" I fail to see why the writer of this song mentioned the placement of the man's feet. As all humans have their feet below their knees." Replied Spock. He noticed Leonard rolling his eyes, a gesture generally meaning that the individual was annoyed. Spock couldn't figure out at what though

_He roller coaster  
He got early warning  
He got muddy water  
He one Mojo filter  
He say one and one and one is three  
Got to be good looking  
Cause he's so hard to see  
Come together right now  
Over me_

"It makes no logical sense to say that a human is some kind of filter," Began Spock " as there is no possible way that could be. And it makes no logical sense to say that the man believes one and one and one is three as this isn't individual to-"

"Shut up! You stupid green-blooded hobgoblin!" yelled Leonard.

_Come together, yeah_  
_Come together, ye- Click_

Kirk turned off the music as just stared at McCoy.

"Green blooded hobgoblin?" asked Kirk, obviously trying to keep back laughter. Although Spock saw nothing humorous about it. Even when looking at it from a human's point of view.

"That's what I said, and that's what he is. Him with his 'logical this' and 'illogical that.' It's annoying!"

"I fail to see how you could find such a thing annoying." Said Spock, "I am merely stating facts, and as such it ceases to matter what your view is on them, because they will still be true. Furthermore-"

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" yelled McCoy and then stormed out of the room, yelling form the doorway. "I'll be at the library, where I can work in peace!" and then slammed the door.

"Eh, don't worry about it Spock, I don't think you're a 'green-blooded hobgoblin'" said Jim

"I am not worried about it. And since I am not a hobgoblin, it doesn't matter what you think."

"Whatever." Said Kirk. He got up and left. "Tell McCoy that I went off campus into the city."

"But what about your assignment?" asked Spock, although he had already predicted Kirk's answer.

"I have another day, I can do it tomorrow." Said Jim and he left too, leaving Spock by himself.

_Interesting,_ thought Spock _I thought he was going to phrase it: ' it's not due for another two days yet. I'll do it tomorrow.' _

**Sorry for the wait, song came from Ladyofthelake13, although her original idea was for it to be played in the early morning. Hmmm, might have to do that still, different song though…**


	4. Chapter 4

Jim raced down the hall, occasionally passing another student or a faculty member. he would have slowed down except if he did he would be late for class.

Again.

It wasn't that he was always late for class, or even late most of the time, actually he was pretty good about being on time. But the teacher for the class before, always made the class run over and his next class was on the other side of the campus which meant he was late for this one class way too often. Good thing it was just Literary Arts 102, nothing important, he was only taking it because it was required.

He ran past a man in a janitors outfit.

"Goodday to ye Jim!" the man called out.

"Hi!" Kirk kept going and then stopped.

_how did he know my name?_

he went back, the fact he would be late enitrely forgotten, he was almost there anyway.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" he asked the man who had his head down and was carrying some rags and a bucket of some cleaning liquid.

"Ye sure do Jimmy!" said Finnegan and threw the bucket's contents at Jim.

the bucket had been full of a blue liquid, but when it hit his clothes, it turend an Orange-red color, and turned green when it hit his skin.

"Now I wanted to do something more elaborate," said Finnegan to the shocked Kirk, "But between classes and me social life, I just didn't have the time to plan anything." Finnegan shook Jim's hand and then ran off.

Jim looked at his clothes _I__ think I'm going to have to skip Literary Arts today._

* * *

"Wanted to do something more elaborate?" asked Leonard later, "Students aren't able to replicate janitors uniforms,probably because of stuff like this, he probabaly had to make it, and figure out how to make that whatever it was he threw at you, I sure don't know what it is, but it's not gonna come out."

"Yeah, of my uniform, or my skin!" said Jim, who was rubbing his still stained green face with a wet soapy cloth. "Is it coming off at all?"

"No." said Spock bluntly. "Prehapse a stronger cleansing agent."

Jim took the cloth away from his face, the part of his face that wasn't green was bright red. "Anything stronger will burn my face off Spock." Jim sighed, "You know, I had to cancle a date I had tonight because of this."

"Big whoop, you have a date every other night Jim." Said Bones.

"Actually Leonard, on average, Jim has a date every third night, of course this is rounding up since you can't have half a night in this equation if I was exact it would be-"

"No need to gain up on me about it!" said Kirk. "I have got to think of some way to get Finnegan back for this."

"Your pranks hardly ever work Jim," said Leonard "Alot of the time they backfire and we get left with a big mess to clean up." Leonsard said 'we' because he and Spock almost always got roped into Kirk's crazy ideas.

"I do not see any logical reason for playing pracitcal jokes." said Spock.

"Because it's fun Spock! it's always hilarious to see how the other person reacts!"

"But since you are trying to 'get Finnegan back' for playing a practical joke on you, that would imply that you didn't find it hilarious when a prank was played on you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Look, Spock, when someones pull s a prank on you, your _supposed_ to pull one on them, it's part of the fun!"

Spock thought for moment, "So when somone 'pulls' a prank on someone else, what humans expect the persons next course of action to be to 'get them back'?"

"Yes!" said Bones.

"That doesn't seem very logical."

Jim sighed, "And here i was thinking that we were making progress, oh well."

"So Jim, what are you going to do about the dye?" asked Bones. JIm looked at the cloth which he was still rubbing against his face, ther ewas practically no dye coming off on it.

"Maybe you should get something stronger Jim." said Leonard, "'Cause at this point it looks like your options are live with a green splotch on your face or burn off your skin."

"That wouldn't be a very logical course of action." said Spock.

"I was joking Spock! Geez!"

Jim smiled, they all fought constantly, were ridiculously stubborn, none of them seemed to share a veiw on anything, and to anyone looking on would probably think putting the three of them together was a mistake since they all constantly seemed to be at odds, but somehow Kirk thought that, out of all the other students on campus that he'd met, he liked these two the best.

_Now, how to get Finnegan back for the dye._

**Yeah, it's kinda short, but this is the first thing I thought of and it stuck in my head. well, enjoy dear readers, and if you could find the time I would be would greatly obliged if you'd be so kind as to REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

Spock sat at the desk in his room and looked over the the assingment typed out on Kirk's PADD for exogenetics. Jim had asked him too look it over. He did this a lot. he also estimated that Jim's average on test scores, and on all his assingments for that matter had gone up 4.7% since he started doing this for him.

"Well?" asked Jim, over the music in the backround, Spock didn't know what it was, he just tuned out the music at this point.

"I estimate a grade 90.4%" said Spock.

"My average is 95.3% think I should redo it?" asked Kirk. the door opened as Spock started to answer

"Hi." said Leonard, setting the bag he was carrying down.

"What's in the bag Bones?" asked Kirk. of couse, he had already picked up the bag.

"Hey that's mine!" said Bones. Kirk pulled out a container and opened it.

"Cookies!" Bones snatched the container.

"Yeah, cookies." said Bones after he turned off the music "Real, actual, non-replicated cookies that your going to have to ask nicely for if you want any." said Bones clutching the containeras if his life depended on it's contents.

"May I have one Bones?" asked Jim.

"Say 'pretty please'"

"Nothing is worth that!"

"Then I guess you don't get one."

"What are cookies?" asked Spock. both Kirk and Bones whipped their heads around and stared at him.

"You don't know what cookies are?" asked Kirk.

"The term is foreign to me, I assume they are an Earth treat, based on the smell." said Spock simply, wondering why his roommates were so surprised by this, he had grown up on Vulcan, not Earth.

"Bones, give one of your cookies to Spock." said Jim.

"You didn't say pretty please."

"Bones, withholding the cookie from Spock just because I didn't say pretty please is practically a sin."

"No objection here. Have one Spock." he offered the cookie to Spock who took it.

It was circular in shape and light brown in color with darker brown specks. And it smelled good.

"You're supposed to eat it, not stare at it." said Leonard. so Spock bit into it.

"See, doesn't that taste awesome?" asked Jim rhetorically as he also ate one of the cookies. Bones saw this and snatched it away.

"Would it have killed you to ask?"

"Maybe. Can I have it back, you're not gonna eat it."

"Fine." Leonard returend the cookie.

"You know, the sadie hawkins dance is just under three weeks away." said Jim.

"Ugh, don't remind me." said Bones, "It's awkard enough having to ask a girl out, it's more awkward waiting for someone to ask you."

"Well I don't know about that, but either way we're going to have to find Spock a date." said Jim.

"Please don't include me in your social plans, I plan to stay here the night of the dance." said Spock. He felt strange.

"Aw, come on Spock, you never have any fun, would it kill _you_ to do something beside schoolwork?"

"I don't think so." he felt sick, but he didn't, everything seemed a little fuzzy.

"Hey Spock, are you okay?" asked Jim.

"Yes Jim, why?"

"You're smirking."

* * *

Spock woke up laying on McCoy's bed.

_what happened?_ he wondered, then he saw the room.

It looked as if it had been ransacked, he also happened to notice Bones either asleep or unconsious in the desk chair and Kirk laying on his bed. he also noticed the remainder of the tim of cookies in the trash. He stood up, walked over and picked up the container.

"Don't touch that!" said the suddenly awake Kirk, he ran over and snatched away the tin.

"Why?"

"You really, _really_ don't want to know." said Jim, putting the tin back in the trash.

"Uhhhh." groaned Leonard, he sat up and looked at Spock, "Are you normal you again?" he asked

"I have no recollection of ever being anything else." he said.

"Really?"

"Yes." he looked around. "What did I do?"

"Oh nothing much, just all of this!" said Bones, gesturing to the whole room, "Not on purpose, this just happened while we tried to keep you in the rooom, and god Spock you're strong! "

"Yeah, it was like you were drunk, then you piched Bones on the neck and somehow that knocked him out cold, then I had to keep you under wraps by myself, only you baisically passed out a little bit after that on Bones' bed. and that just and outline, you don't want to know the details, or any of the stuff you said." Said Kirk

"Interesting." said Spock "I believe what I must have done to Leonard was a vulcan neck pinch, it is pressinf on a certain nerve cluster in the neck causing the person to lose consiousness. However as far as my acting drunk, that isn't possible since Vulcans do not have adverse reacations to alcohol, nor did I have any alcohol."

"I'll bet it was something in the cookies." said Bones, he turned on the computer on the desk.

"Computer, can vulcans get drunk?" he asked it.

"Negative."

"Alright," said Jim, "Do they have a reaction to any known edible substances that makes them act like their drunk?"

"Affirmative."

"Any that aren't found on Vulcan?"

"Confirimed. Chocolate, native to Earth, causes a reaction in vulcans when ingested that has been descibed as similar to drunkeness."

they all looked at each other.

"I believe we have our answer." said Spock.

"Yeah, and I'm never eating chocolate again." said Bones.

"Why? you will not have any reaction to it." stated Spock.

"Bad associations."

Kirk picked the container of cookies up out of the trash, "So will anyone care if I eat these?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I have nothing to say today sooooo (Insert whatever you would have me say-if anything- before starting the actual chapter here.) and here's a brand new chapter!**

Some days were good and some were bad,

Some made McCoy feel like crawling under a rock and dying. He could think exactly what Spock would say to that _That is not logical Leonard, first of all- Ugh! Dumb Hobgoblin working his way into my thoughts, wait, where am suppose to go now?_

He checked his schedule, next he had Philosophical sciences, one of two classes that both he, and his two roommates all shared, the other was Ancient History. He liked Ancient History better, because he could at least do as good as his roommates in that class, but in this one, Spock and Kirk did way better.

On his way to class he caught up with Spock, but he didn't see Jim.

"Any clue where Jim is?" he asked the Vulcan.

"Talking about me? asked Jim falling he with the other two boys.

"You have lipstick on your face." said Spock. Kirk felt his upper lip and wiped it away,

"I got asked to the sadie hawkins dance." he said

"Gee, big surprise." said Leonard rolling his eyes, "And that was sarcasm Spock."

"What about you Bones?' asked Jim. Bones shook his head. Jim did a double-take at his friend's face.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Physically I'm fine, Just a bad day really, I can't wait for to be over."

"How can it be a bad day if you are fine?" asked Spock.

"Bad day emotionally. come on let's just get to class."

McCoy had two more classes after that, one of which the teacher pulled a surprise quiz, he was pretty sure he passed, but it wouldn't be a particularily grade. in the other class he was reminded that there was homework due the next day that he hadn't started on, he was very relieved when the day was mostly over he was walking back to his room, with his roommates

"Spock, girl alert" said Jim.

Spock walked ahead of his roommates as fast as he could without running, eyes focused strait ahead.

A minute later a girl ran pass them "Hey, wait up Spock!" she said, practically running.

Kirk and Bones smiled at each other. After the second girl to ask Spock to the dance started to cry when he said no and answered her next question of 'why?" with 'I do not plan to date, go to dances and social events, or have any sort of relationship with any other cadet. Please do not ask me again.' Whenever Kirk or Bones was around and noticed a girl walking toward them with her eyes fixed on Spock, they told him and he would immediatly leave.

Kirk had said when they had set the arrangment "I don't see why you don't just turn them down, or are you too scared?"

Spock reply had been "I cannot be afraid. I simply don not want anyone, such as yourself, forming a false idea by seeing me with any of our female peers."

* * *

Just before entering their shared room, Kirk said "Bones, how long do you think until Spock firgures out we've been telling girls to ask him out?"

**Attention readers, I need chapter ideas for this fanfic, I'm open to pretty much anything (unless it requires me to change the rating on this story. )**


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Enjoy.**

It was late October. It had been ten days since the dance. Jim was the only one who had gone, he had tried to convince his roommates to go, he even told them he would find them dates, it was the first thing he hadn't been able to convince them to do.

"Hey Spock." Said Jim, "Guess what Friday is."

"I do not need to guess, I know. Today is the 27th of October, so Friday is the 31st."

Kirk rolled his eyes, "Not what I meant Spock, I meant Halloween!"

"What is Halloween?" asked Spock.

"Did the Hobgoblin just ask what I thought he did?" asked Bones, walking in, "It's the 27th and you still don't know what Halloween is? That's just sad."he shook his head.

"Spock, Halloween is a holiday. In the U.S.A and some other places for centuries now kids have dressed up in costumes and go out around their neighborhoods and knock on people's doors and say 'Trick-or-treat!' and they give them candy. And then most kids try to eat it all in one night" explained Kirk to his alien friend.

"Yeah, and when you're older and don't trick-or-treat anymore, it's always great to play pranks on neighbors, you ever do that Jim?" said Leonard.

"Oh yeah, lots. And one year we were at my cousins on Halloween and we did some together. But we got caught."

"What were you doing?"

"Wel,l my brother, cousin, and I were someone's house. With double-stick tape." said Jim, "It would have been awesome if hadn't been forced to clean it up since we got caught."

"So Halloween is celebrated first as a child by ingesting unhealthy amounts of sugar and fat, and later by becoming a vandal?

"Fine, be a pessimist about it." said Bones, "People also throw parties, mostly costume parties."

"We should throw a party!" said Jim, he began thinking about how to do it.

"We can't throw a party." said Bones, "Where would we have it?"

"Now you're being a pessimist, Bones." said Jim, "It'd be easy, I'll round up some classmates, and we'll rent the room they have at some bars in town for stuff like this! Of course, you'll have to pitch in."

"And why would I blow my credits on this?" asked Bones. Jim rolled his eyes, his roommates could be absolutely clueless sometimes.

"Because it would be fun!" he leaned in, "Come one Bones, Pleeeeeeeease?"

Bones sighed, "I'm probably going to regret this Saturday morning, but fine."

"What about you Spock?"

"I see no logical reason to." he said simply, and went back to the book he had been reading earlier. Some boring psychology book on human habits, that gave Jim and idea

"Come on Spock! Think of it as research on the human race and our social habits, a Vulcan's view on what we do for fun would make a great social studies, or psychology extra credit report. It would be much more effective, _logical_ than reading a book on us, like you are now." Kirk could tell that he'd played that right, Spock would do it if it he had a logical reason to, and if it could raise his already highly above normal grade average.

"Alright."

"Great! Okay, we'll need to find somewhere to rent a room to throw a party, pay for it, invites, get food, music, costumes-"

"Costumes!" said Bones, sounding a little horrified, "No way, I take back what I said about helping, I am not dressing up and making a fool of myself."

"But it's a _Halloween_ party Bones! There's got to be costumes, and it's not like I'm making you wear something in particular, you can wear any costume you want to. Same for you Spock."

"What is the logic behind wearing costumes?" asked Spock.

"We're not all vulcans Spock! Not everything has to have a logical reason!" Kirk took a breath then spoke again, "So are you guys gonna help me or not. 'Cause either way I'm doing this."

"Like I said before, I'm gonna regret this, but I'm in." said Bones.

"I will assist you James." said Spock.

"You guy are the best! Now, like I said before, we need to find a place to rent a room Friday evening, make a guest list..." Kirk smiled as he kept talking, this was going to be great, he couldn't wait for Friday.

**If there's anyone on the _Enterprise_ crew that you want to be at the party, then tell me, otherwise I'll just pick one or two and make a bunch of random people to be at the party. Or none beside McCoy, Spock, and Kirk. And in case you're wondering why I'm doing a Halloween chapter in September it's because I took over this fanfic during the summer, and it's all during the school year, so the year in the story is ahead of our year.**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Enjoy **

Spock looked around, he was at the Halloween party Jim had arranged, pressed against a wall watching.

There were a lot of students there, all in costumes.

An African girl talking to Kirk (who was dressed as a prince) was wearing a knee silvery-pink dress, and had a pair of fake wings, and glittery hair.

One student was talking to Leonard, (dressed as a doctor from the mid-20th century) who was wearing a strange hat with goggles on it, a brown jacket-possibly leather, hopefully fake leather- and a red scarf. He recognized him from engineering classes, his name was Montgomery Scott. Both Montgomery and Leonard had beverages that might have been alcoholic.

"It vas not!" Spock picked up someone saying over the loud music. Over near the table of food, two young men were standing,arguing. One was wearing a costume made to look like a strange yellow creature, with jagged ears and brown stripes. The other was wearing a black bodysuit, with a face mask, and a sword hanging from a belt. A type of Middle ages Japanese warrior. A ninja.

"Yes, Pokemon did come from Japan, give it up Chekov." said the ninja.

"Fine! Believe zat all you vant Sulu, but you're vrong." said Chekov. He looked up and noticed Spock.

"Hey, nice costume." said Sulu. Spock looked at his costume, he had been planing on not wearing a costume, until his roommates had found out two days earlier.

"Isn't though?" said Jim, who had walked over, "Bones and I practically had to drag the Hobgoblin here to a costume store to get it."

"Hobgoblin?" asked Chekov. Spock found that he actually felt like glaring at Kirk.

_I'm in control of my emotions_

"Yeah, that's What McCoy and I call him."

"But why?" asked Sulu

"I don't know, Bones called Spock that first."

"Oh you're Spock!" Sulu. "How did I not pick that up? Guess because I can't see your ears." Spock's costume had a bandana

"Hmmmm, didn't think about that. Okay, bandana is gone" Kirk pulled the bandana off of Spock's head.

"Hey Jim!" called someone.

"Oh! That's Brianna, I said I'd dance with her! See you!" Jim ran off.

Spock also excused himself and walked over to the food.

Most everything on the table was sweet. He hardly ever ate sugary food. He wasn't even sure what most of the things on the table were.

"Here, try this." he looked and saw a girl with blond hair, blue eyes and light skin standing next to him. Her costume was a cream colored, slightly glittery floor length dress with a blue sash. She also had a thin sliver band around her head. He also happened to notice through her hair (which had been left down) were pointed ears, most likely fake.

"What is it?" asked Spock.

"They're brownies, they're really good." she said, smiling. He decided to take one.

"What is your name?" he inquired

"Christine Chapel, I know yours is Spock."

"What is your costume supposed to be?"

"Oh, I'm an elven queen. Are you going to eat hat, or just hold it?" asked Christine, meaning the brownie. Spock took an extremely small bit of it

"Don't eat that!" yelled McCoy, who had worked his way over to the table. Spock took it out of his mouth.

"Why Leonard?"

"Because it's basically entirely chocolate." Spock noticed a very slight slur to his roommate's voice. He concluded that the drink he had had was alcohol, and either strong, or not the only one.

"What's so bad about chocolate?" asked Christine

"I react to chocolate, the same way humans do to certain amounts of alcohol, to put it simply, I get drunk."

"Oh! I'm sorry!' said Christine, she took the brownie away and tossed it in the trash.

"You had no fault in the matter as you didn't know."

"Well okay then." she said.

"How the report coming for Dr. Halon's Christine?" asked Leonard.

"Okay I guess, he must have given me the toughest one in the whole class though!"

"Nope, I got the toughest assignment, hands down."

"Spock." said Jim, who had come up behind him, "Ask her to dance." there had been dancing, mostly to quick paced songs, although some songs had very illogical lyrics, he noticed many people laughed when they heard them come on.

"Why?"

"For fun, if not for you, for her. I'll bet she'd enjoy it, every time I've noticed her tonight she's been standing against a wall until now."

"I do not plan to ask her to dance."

"Hey, just a friendly suggestion."Jim walked away.

The song played for a few more minutes. Spock felt a little dizzy, It passed, he wondered why.

_It doesn't matter._

Spock remembered what Jim had said. He decided to ask her to dance.

_This is an illogical decision, I have no need to dance, I'm only here because Jim made me come. And I don't how to dance. Be quiet, I to, that's enough._

Had he just told himself to be quiet?

"Christine?" she spun around and looked at Spock

"Would you like to dance?"

She smiled big, "I would love to Spock."

He led her out to the dance floor. The song changed to slow music. She took one his hands.

He thought about pulling away. He didn't

"Spock." Christine said halfway through the song.

"Yes?"

"Look at me, not the floor." She said. He looked at her. Her decided she was beautiful.

_That is illogical, decisions on beauty, especially in cases like this are based on emo- who cares?_

They kept dancing.

* * *

"Jim, somethings wrong with Spock." said Leonard

"What?"

"Well look at him! He's dancing, with Christine Chapel, and _he's enjoying it_."

Jim looked, Bones was right

"Did he eat any of that brownie?"

"Well it was in his mouth,he might have had a small bite, or maybe just have gotten some frosting on his teeth, that could have been enough to get him like this without making him overly weird."

"What if he gets worse?"

"Then we have to deal with a nutty Vulcan."

Uhura and Scotty came and stood by Jim and Bones

"Hey Jim, Wanna dance?"asked Uhura. The girl Kirk had danced with earlier had already left, and one dance couldn't hurt.

"Sure."

"Jim! We need to deal with this!" whisper-hissed Bones. Jim had already started to walk away.

"Deal with waht?" asked Uhura

"Oh, nothing important."

"I need another drink." Groaned Bones.

"Come on, we can both get something, because now I'm confused." said Scotty, they both walked off.

* * *

"What time is it?" asked Christine. She and Spock had danced for awhile, then sat down in some chairs on the edge of the room and talked.

"About midnight." said Spock.

"Oh gosh! I have class in the morning and I meant to leave before this!" she stood up.

"Please, let me walk you back to the dorm." said Spock

_she is a grown women and-_ Spock cut off his thought process, he simply didn't care in the slightest about the logic of things anymore.

They left and walked back to the academy. Somewhere along the route she slipped her hand into his, He should have pulled away, she shouldn't be touching his hand, he

held her hand.

They got back to the dorm.

"Thanks for walking me back, and for the lovely evening." said Christine, she smiled, just like she had all night, Spock liked her smile.

"The pleasure was mine." said Spock, she was beautiful, he could help help himself, or rather couldn't stop himself.

He kissed her. Somewhere, something in his mind told him not to, but he didn't care.

She seemed surprised, but ended up kissing him back.

Leonard watched, he had seen them leave and decide they'd go back to the academy, and left too.

_I hope he remembers this in the morning, I would hate having to explain it to him. Hmm, I wonder how much chocolate it would take over the year to keep him like this all the time?_

**Yeah, I didn't give many lines to the guests, except Chapel, but I really like Spock/Chapel, although I might try to cut her out now, otherwise she'll demand attention I don't want to give her in this fic. And at least some of the party guests will pop up in chapters now from time to time.**


	9. Chapter 8

"Your sure this is his room?" asked Leonard.

"Positive." said Jim, they were in Finnegan's room. They were messing it up as much as they could, Kirk was in the shower, attaching the pipe to a tank of blue hair dye. Bones was putting itching powder in the beds, and filling the spare shoes in the closet with a substance called VH-4. It was extremely light, A swimming pool of it would weigh only five pounds. It was also clear, until it came into contact with Skin, hair, or fur. Then it's color changed, it was the same stuff Finnegan had thrown at Kirk, only he had added something to it to make it blue. They hadn't told Spock, otherwise he might have reported them.

"You done?" asked Kirk.

"Yup." but the recorder isn't working, so we won't hear their reaction. Let's go before Finnegan or his roommate get back."

* * *

"Hey, did you hear what happened to Uhura?" asked Scotty next day in Engineering lab. He and Kirk were in the class together.

"What?"

"Someone rigged her and Christine Chapel's room, They messed with the pipes so the shower spurted blue dye, and put stuff in Christine boots that turned her legs green!"

_Uh-oh _thought Kirk _I'm dead_

* * *

"I must have told you ten times to make sure it was the right room! But no!" said Bones "Now if Uhura ever finds out-"

"She won't, find out, I promise, Besides, it was an accident! We didn't mean to mess with _their _room."

"ahem!" Bones and Kirk turned around, Uhura and Christine Chapel were standing there

"You did that!" said Uhura, "I had to go into town, with blue hair to get a bottle of dye! I got I don't how many looks, and the manager at the store asked what planet I was from!"

"And my boots are entirely ruined!" said Christine, "My legs are still green! And I had to throw away my sheets and my pajamas!"

"We're sorry!" said Kirk, "It was an accident, we were trying to pull a prank on this guy named Finnegan and I got the room number wrong!"

"None of it was intentional, really!" added Bones.

"It still happened and you both are still in big trouble." said Uhura.

"Don't report us please!" said Bones.

"We won't on two conditions." said Christine

"Anything you want Ladies." said Jim, smiling, hoping they'd be merciful if he acted charming.

"The report in Alien medical sciences, you have to do Leonard." said Christine. It was a 6000 word report.

"That's against the rules!"

"So going in other people's rooms without permission but you did anyway." said Uhura. "Jim, your paying for the dye I had to buy, Christine's new boots, new Pajamas, and new sheets, plus my Literary arts assignment."

"Alright." said Jim.

"And if this ever happens again-" began Uhura

"It won't, don't worry!" said Jim.

"Good." said both girls and walked away.

"By the way, Finnegan's room is across the hall." said Uhura and walked off.

* * *

"So that's why Bones and I have extra assignments." finished Jim.

"I ought to report all four of you." said Spock.

"Haven't we all paid enough?" asked Bones. Spock thought for a moment.

"Yes, you have."

"Great, we didn't get reported, And in two weeks this will all just be a memory." said Jim, "Now, I think I had better get to work on this if I wanna be able to go out tonight." He opened the side table drawer, and a fine grey dust exploded out of it. When it cleared, Jim hair was white, when he tried to brush it out, it didn't go away.

"Finnegan!" he yelled.

"James, you have no proof-" began Spock

"Tell me later, I need a shower."

"And I need a drink." said Bones. "With roommates like you two, it's a wonder I'm not drunk all the time!"

**Hell hath no fury like a women pranked. Jim and Bones got off easy!**


	10. Chapter 9

"WHAT!" yelled Bones. He was looking at the computer in his room. He and Kirk had been looking at other students files (the parts that they, as other students, were allowed to) just for fun. First they had looked at Kirk's, Then his, Then Uhura's, then Scotty's, and so on. Finally Bones was looking at Spock's file. Kirk had lost interest awhile ago and put on his earphones (Spock and Bones had bought them for him, So they could both have some peace. It was the first thing they had fully agreed on.)

"What?" asked Kirk, taking on the earphones.

"Spock's file says his mother was human."

"Lemme see." Kirk shoved Bones aside and looked at the computer screen

"Spock, planet Vulcan, Blah Blah Blah, Parents, Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan and Amanda Grayson, originally from Earth!"

"That means Spock is half human!" said Bones, he leaned back in the chair "How could that Green-blooded Hobgoblin be half-human? He doesn't look human, doesn't act human,"

"Well he grew up on Vulcan, he probably decided it'd be easier to act Vulcan." said Jim.

"Yeah, but it's still a little weird." said Bones, "If he's half-blooded Alien, than why doesn't he act normal every now and again?"

Spock entered the room.

"Spock! Why didn't you tell us you were half-human?" asked Jim right away. Bones slapped his forehead, he was going to say next that they shouldn't tell him they knew. Ah well, at least now he had a little dirt on him.

"It was unimportant." said Spock.

"Unimportant? Your ancestry on your mother's side is _unimportant_!" Bones practically yelled.

"I didn't say that. I meant that despite my human ancestry, I was raised fully Vulcan, and my Vulcan ancestry is dominate in my physical appearance. Therefore, for all practical matters, I am Vulcan."

"But it's the one normal thing about you!" said Bones

"Hey, it is!" said Jim, "It pretty cool, I mean, it means we're actually members of the same race, so it's less weird."

"Let's not turn a positive into a negative Jim." said Leonard.

" 'weird' and 'normal are both extremely subjective terms." said Spock, "Neither has a decisive definition. Furthermore I am the only half-Vulcan ever, which means there is no norm as to how I am supposed to act so I choose to be Vulcan in all outward manners. And also.."

"Would you be quiet!" said Bones, He was really annoyed with Spock, he didn't know why, maybe it was just stress from school or just all the annoying things adding up over the year, wither way he lost it. "We were just surprised that you weren't full Vulcan, so we reacted in the way humans do to a lot of stuff, emotionally! Well please, excuse me for being human, but since you're human, you might wanna excuse yourself too, you pointy-eared , green-blooded, half-breed, "

He didn't get any further because Spock punched him.

He hit him in the face pretty hard, he went sprawling. He sat up as soon as he could, his head hurt really bad and his nose was bleeding, plus he had hit his face landing and gotten a black eye, at least he still had all of his teeth.

"O my gosh! Bones, are you okay?" asked Jim, "We should get you to the doctor right now, you might have a concussion, and there's sure damage to your face, good thing you weren't too handsome-"

"Pay up, thirty-five credits." said Bones as Jim helped him up.

"What?" asked Spock, finally speaking.

"Jim and I had a bet on who could make you crack first, and I think I just won" said McCoy.

"Well as long as I am, as you put it, 'Cracked' I would like to say that I'm not surprised you won the bet, you are actually very aggravating, and I would like it if you wouldn't report me."

"Well you've not reported Jim and I more than once so I guess I won't" said Bones, plugging his nose to stop the bleeding.

"I won't either," Said Kirk "Now come on, help me get Bones to the doctor before he passes out or something!"

"Hey Spock," said Bones, "You got a good fist."

"Thank you Leonard." said Spock, "And I hope you realize this incident has only strengthened my position, I intend to live as a Vulcan."

"Dang!"

* * *

**Yeah, nothing reallt happened here, but while I was thinking about what to type, I realized nothing anywhere in this story mentioned Spock's parents, or that he's half human, so I just had to do this.**


	11. Chapter 10

"Please Spock?" begged Kirk, "All we're asking is for you to go out with us and some other cadets tomorrow night."

"No, you're asking." said Bones, "I don't care if he goes or not."

"I will consider it." said Spock.

Jim pulled out a communicator.

"Cadet Kirk to Cadet Scott.

_Aye Jim?_

"He said he'd come."

_Alright then. And Uhura's gonna be bringing a friend._

"Okay, see you."Spock snatched the communicator.

"This is Spock, my roommates and I will only be coming tomorrow if we finish our report on early Earth space travel for Ancient History. Spock out." he flipped the communicator shut.

"I guess that means we need to get to work." said Jim

"That would be advisable." said Spock.

* * *

"Let's see, uh, Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin, and that other guy." said Jim

"Micheal Collins." said Bones, they were about half done, the report only had to go up to the colonization of the moon.

"Who cares?" said Kirk.

"We can safely assume our history teacher does." said Spock, "And Buzz was a nickname, his actual name was Edwin Eugene Aldrin."

"That's a stupid name!" said Jim.

"Look, we have to finish this!" said Leonard, throughly annoyed with his roommate.

"Well, it's kinda hard to care about three guys who walked on the moon, wearing sapcesuits, after a three day trip when now there is a colony there."

"Micheal Collins never walked on the moon." said Spock.

"Whatever!"

"Fine, who would _you _do a history report on?" asked Leonard.

"Abraham Lincoln." said Jim descively.

"Why?" asked Spock.

"Because he was awesome! he was smart, kind, polite, strong, and a great leader. and he grew up on a farm and had only about a year of formal education."

"Didn't you grow up on a farm?" asked McCoy.

"Yup."

"So he is a role model for you." said Spock

"Yeah, I guess so." Jim said, "Come on! quit loafing around we gotta finish!"

_But you got us off-topic in the first place with your complaining! _Thought Bones.

* * *

Spock looked around, they were at a resturant off-campus. he saw the group of Cadets they were meeting.

"Hey." said Jim as they approached the table

A general 'hello' rose from the group.

"Guys, I want you to meet Janice Rand." said Uhura, she gestured to the girl next to her, the girl had blond, hair done up elaborately, and blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm James Kirk." said Kirk, slpping into the seat next to Rand. McCoy rolled his eyes.

_Looks like Jim's found his next date._ McCoy slipped into a seat between Scotty and Spock.

"Are ye looking fer someone Spock?" asked Scotty

"I assumed Christine Chapel would be joining us."

"Oh, she's sick." said Uhura. "She's got some sort of flu or another, she even had a fever last night."

"Don't worry Spock, I 'm sure you're girl will be fine." said Jim, finally looking away from Janice.

"Christine Chapel is not my 'girl'." said Spock flatly.

"Yeah, even though-OW!" said Bones,he was going to say 'Even though you kissed her.'

"Vhat happened?" asked Chekov.

"Spock kicked me!" said Bones.

"I assure you, it was not on purpose." said Spock, he was slightly hunched and looking at the table, obviously lying, Vulcans couldn't look right at you and lie.

"Hey waitress we're ready to order!" yelled Hikaru to a waitress waling by, she came over to the table.

_Great, n_ow _my chance to grill Spock is about lying is gone, eh, I'll get after him about it later_

* * *

Christine sat in her bed in the Academy hospital. She was feeling better, although still a little bit tired, but was being kept there for another day just to makse sure she was fine.

"Christine, you have a visitor." said Nurse Tanyar. Spock walked in.

"Hello Spock." she said, she was a little surprised to see him, she hadn't seen him since Halloween.

"Hello Christine." he came over and sat by the bed. "I have neglected to speak with you about what happened after the Halloween party and-"

"Don't say another word." she said, "Bones already told me. about the chocolate."

"He did?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if I've embarrased you, or caused any trouble." she said.

"I am not capable of being embarrased." he said. "I just thought you had the right to know I wouldn't have done that normally."

"Oh alright." she said.

"I have class, if you'll excuse me." he said, he stood up. She looked up at him. why did he have to be so handsome?

"Bye Spock." she said.

"Goodbye Christine." he said, then quickly leaned over kissed her cheek and walked out, leaving her wondering what jsut happened.

* * *

**This Chapter was really more like a few mini-stories that were too short to be chapter by themselves, hope you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 11

"This is all your fault." Spock heard Leonard say he walked farther into the room.

"It's not all my fault After all you- Oh hi Spock!" Jim ran over and turned Spock around to face the other way and started shoving him toward the door.

"James, what is 'all your fault' that you obviously don't want me to see?" asked Spock. After himself, and both his roommates were standing outside the room.

"Well," began James, "I decided that I didn't like the color of my desk, so I was going to paint it. So I told the replicator to make some paint. But it kept asking me what kind. I finally got it to just give me some paint that could paint wood. And I started taking stuff off the desk and tossing it on the floor. So it kinda all got jumbled together."

"But for some reason he cleared off both desks." said Leonard. "When I walked in he had just finished doing that."

"I was going to put a cloth or something over the other one." said Kirk "Only for some reason neither Bones or I could remember which was mine, and which was yours." McCoy's had had a desk , but apparently it had been broken after the incident with the chocolate and he had never gotten it replaced.

"Well anyway, We decided to just flip a coin, heads, the one on the left was Jim's, tails, the one on the right. It was heads. So we painted the one on the left" said Leonard.

"Left facing them?" asked Spock.

His roommates looked at each other, then Jim, very quietly , said "Yeah. Then we thought to open the drawers to see who's was who's, so then, yeah. I'm sorry."

Spock pushed past them both into the room, that was his desk.

He entered the room, his desk was some shade of blue, but the paint job was very sloppy and splotchy.

"It looked a lot nicer earlier." said Jim, "Then we tried to take then paint off, now it's all dry and it won't come off at all.

Spock touched the paint. "I don't believe this paint was designed for this type of thing. And the desk had a gloss finish on it, you are not suppose to apply paint over it."

"We're sorry!" said Leonard.

Spock opened the drawers. "At least none of my books were damaged. This desk will need to be replaced."

"You can use mine until then." offered Jim

"I will." said Spock, "However, I seemed to recall you saying you'd never try painting anything in the room again without checking with me after you tried to paint the walls."

"I thought you meant stuff we all use." said Jim, "Well, I'd better go get you a new desk." Jim rushed out.

"I'm gonna go with him." Bones rushed out too. Spock looked at the humongous mess left over and began cleaning up the room

* * *

"So now what?" asked Jim. They had been told that nothing more in their room would be replaced by the Academy, because so far the water pipes, the windows, the computer,a wall communicator a desk (Jim had spilled his science project all over his first desk, and it corroded the wood) a mattress, and a bed-frame had been replaced . And the desk, the communicator, and the computer hadn't been replicated.

"You will have to buy me a new desk with your own credits. Exactly like the one I had before." said Spock, sitting in the chair that had gone with his desk. "Also, I talked to the principal, he took away the extra classwork I was assigned because it was my desk that was destroyed this time when I told him it wasn't my fault."

"No way!" said Jim, " A nice real wood desk? Those are really expensive! Ours is the last room to have them, the Academy won't buy them anymore their that pricey! You can just have mine, I don't need it that badly anyway."

"I assumed you'd you say that." said Spock, "So I already moved all your things out of the drawers, their on the shelves." The room had one set of shelves they all shared.

"So Jim," began Leonard in what sounded to Spock like an extremely sarcastic zone. "What have you done, and what have learned?"

"Well, I painted Spock's desk with your help. He kept his cool, and stayed all unemotional and didn't kill me."

"You're actions hardly warranted my committing a homicide." said Spock.

"I don't mean really Spock." said Jim, " Also, I don't need to pay for it, The principal didn't give me the boatload of extra work after taking it away form Spock, and all I lost was my desk which I only use for storing stuff really anyway."

"Then why'd you wanna paint it?"

"Storage devices can be ugly too, Bones, and need a new color. Anyway, I did something really stupid, and I didn't really lose anything. So I guess I learned I can do idiotic stuff and get away with it because you guys are always there to cover for me,or take the blame. Or at least split the blame. I've gotta go. I've a date." he got up and left.

"No! That's not what you were supposed to learn! Come back here!" Bones ran out after him

Spock swiveled his chair around to face his new desk, and got out his homework for Exobiology. He thought about his roommates, they were loud, obnoxious, and the pinnacle of illogicality. But somehow he found that out of the other cadets he'd come to know while at the Academy, He thought that the two of them were the most compatible with himself.

Or in plain English, He liked his roommates best out of everyone else on campus and wouldn't want to switch with anyone.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I'd also like to thank The Ember Raven who has drawn a great picture to go with this story! Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 12

"Hey Spock, C'mere." said Leonard. Spock walked over by him.

"Do you know what's wrong with Jim? Asked McCoy. "He's been acting really weird. He's been quiet, wanting to do his schoolwork before anything else, he hasn't left campus in awhile, heck it's November 20th and he hasn't even mentioned Christmas, He seems like the type that would be excited for it already."

"His behavior has been abnormal." agreed Spock, "However the reason he hasn't mention Christmas had nothing to do with that, he is Jewish."

"Oh." said Bones. "That would explain that. You know what? I'll bet he's in the room right now, let's go talk to him, find out what's wrong." Bones started walking away, followed by Spock.

"If he wanted us to know what was wrong, wouldn't tell us?"

"No he wouldn't, and that's basic human behavior. He probably wants us to know what's going on but isn't going to tell us, so we have to pry."

"That is very illogical."

"Since when are humans logical?"

* * *

"Hey, Jim." said Bones. Jim looked up from his work.

"Hi guys." he said. He had had one earphone in and the other one dangling from the chord so he could hear.

"Are you okay Jim?" asked Bones.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why would you ask?"

"Your recent behavior had been extremely irregular for someone who claims they are 'fine.'" said Spock.

"Look, everything is cool, I'm good you don't need to pester me about it. I have to finish this." he went back to his schoolwork.

"When's it due?" asked Bones

"Three days."

"You never start work this early."

"I do now."

"What is up with you?" Jim looked at his roommates.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Until the at least the end of the semester my grades have to be really good, I mean _really _good. Otherwise I'm getting at least a reprimand or two, maybe even expelled."

"For what?" asked Spock.

"Talking back to teachers, a fight with another student, some pranks I pulled, and for destroying most of the furniture on our room at one time or other."

"So that's why you've been strange? Why you've just been concentrating on schoolwork?" asked Bones.

"Yeah, Oh, and I can't leave campus until winter break." said Jim.

"Alright. That would explain it. We'll allow you to return to your work." said Spock, he sat down at his desk and got to work on his own assignments, so did Leonard. There was silence for a few minutes.

"It is way too warm in here." said Jim, "It's November for goodness sakes!"

"We're in California." said Bones. "It's warmer here than where you're from."

"I find the room a little cold actually." said Spock

"Easy for you to say, you're from Georgia Bones, and you're from Vulcan Spock" grumbled Jim, "I wish it could snow here. And it's still to warm for November. He went over to the desk and turned on the computer.

"Computer, what is the current temperature in this room?

"The temperature is 79.3 degrees Fahrenheit"

"No wonder I'm warm! Lower temperature to... 48 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Computer, cancel last request." said Spock.

"Spock! I'm burning up! How am I suppose to concentrate on school when it feels like summer in here?"

"And I wouldn't be able to work when I wold be as cold as I would be at 48 degrees."

"Come on, let's just set the thing at sixty-something and leave it at that." said Bones. "Spock, you'll live, and Jim, just pretend it's the heater and that it's all white and snowy outside."

"Fine." said Kirk.

"That would be acceptable." said Spock.

"Good. Computer set room temperature at 64 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Temperature set."

there was a few more minutes of silence.

"Oh gosh, I just thought of something!" said Kirk, "If I can't leave campus then how am I suppose to get my parents Hanukah gifts? I can't replicate something! Man I can't wait to home for the holidays! How 'bout you Bones?"

Bones smiled, James T. Kirk was back to normal.

* * *

**hey, just as a reminder their year is ahead of ours in case anyone was confuzzled about why it's November in this fic. Write more soon!**


	14. Chapter 13

"Done!" said Jim. He slammed close his workbook, "No more homework for the rest of the weekend."

"Me too." said Bones. Spock was reading and didn't say. They assumed he was also done.

"We should do something." said Jim, standing up. "Too bad I can't leave campus."

"Don't you go cooking up elaborate plans, that's part of why you're grounded in the first place." said Bones.

"I'm not grounded, I have to do really good in my classes for three more weeks, and I can't leave campus and... Oh gosh, I am grounded." said Kirk.

"told ya."

" Hey, I have an idea, let's get some movies." said Kirk.

"That's not a half-bad idea. Spock! Were getting a few movies, what should we get?" asked Bones of their Vulcan roommate.

"I do not know." he said, not even looking up.

"Well what's your favorite movie?" asked Jim, taking away the book.

"I've never seen a movie." said Spock, snatching his book back.

"Okay now we _have_ to have a movie night, although we shoulda guessed the hobgoblin had never seen a movie." said Bones. "I'm gonna talk to Scotty, he can rig us a big screen to watch them on and we can get some of the others to watch with us."

"Yeah, every room brings a movie." said Jim. "Call Scotty, tell him to have it ready for tomorrow night."

_This is gonna be fun._

* * *

Spock looked around. They were in Scotty's quarters because since Scotty had gotten a room to himself he had the most space. There were blueprints to various ships tacked up on the walls and spread across the desk, including some Scotty appeared to be designing, the shelves were full of model starships, and sailing ships. Also lots of engineering equipment and science and engineering projects. And a large tool-case.

"Alright, everyone here?" asked Scotty. It looked like everyone was. Chekov, Sulu and Bones were sitting on the floor leaning against the bed, which was opposite the screen Scotty had set up against the wall. Uhura and Chapel had bought cushions and were sitting on them. Kirk had hopped up on Scotty's bed and was sitting next to Janice Rand. Scotty had already called the only chair in the room.

"Hey Spock, there's space for you here." said Uhura gesturing to next to Chapel. Spock honestly wanted to sit anywhere else, but that was the only seat. He sat down.

"Okay, who's movie first?" asked Kirk.

"We brought 'the war of Eliko'." said Sulu, he and Chekov shared a room.

"We have 'Omega Quadrant'." said Kirk.

"Christine and I fought about it for an hour, but we finally chose an old movie. 'The Titanic' Said Uhura.

"A romance film?" said Chekov.

"Well I picked out something old too. It's called 'Star Wars'." said Scotty.

"I love that movie!" said Bones.

"I brought 'Juniper Mars'." said Janice.

"So we have two action, a horror, a romance, and a comedy." said Uhura. "I say Horror first, Romance last."

"Let's get in started then!" said Kirk. And Scotty put in 'Omega Quadrant'.

* * *

"I am not sleeping tonight." said Chekov.

"Aww it wasn't that bad." said Kirk.

_Yeah easy for you to say, Janice just hugged you the whole time._ Thought McCoy, but he liked Horror movies so he kept this to himself.

"Remind me how that was supposed to be scary." said Christine.

"Your liked that?" said Uhura.

"I don't scare easy." said Christine.

"Hikaru's and mine next!" said Chekov. They put it in.

* * *

Spock rubbed his eyes. They had watched all of the movies, except one, 'The Titanic'. He roommates appeared to have found 'Juniper Mars' hilarious, but Uhura, Janice, and Christine appeared to have been bored during 'War of Eliko' while the others had enjoyed it. 'Star Wars' special effects had not been very believable, and Scotty had kept commenting on how he could build particular devices in the movie, at which point Bones dared him to build a weapon in the movie known as a 'lightsaber'

"Enjoying yourself Spock?" asked Christine, she smiled at him.

"I am finding this informative on human social habits." he said.

"That means yes." said Kirk, his arm draped over Rand's shoulder. "How 'bout you Janice."

"Uh-huh." she said.

"Alright, now you ladies finally get to watch your Romance." said Scotty as he started the movie.

* * *

"Man, that was the best idea I've had in a long time." said Jim as they walked back to their dorm, they were in a different building than Scotty.

"Because you liked the movies or because you spent half the time making out with Janice?" asked Bones

"Both." he said. "And Spock, you spent that whole time sitting next to Christine and you didn't even hold her hand? Geez, you know, you're half-human, no one would blame you."

"No one here would, but Leonard would never cease to bring the subject up." said Spock. "And even if I did allow myself to have a... relationship with one of our female peers, I wouldn't casually hold her hand."

"Well why not?" asked Bones, "Girls love it when you hold their hand when you sit next to them or walk with them." They entered their building.

"Hand holding has a different significance on Vulcan than on Earth." Said Spock.

"Whatever." said Jim, "Here we are." they entered the room.

"I'm exhausted." said Jim. He lay down on his bed, on top of the covers.

"Yeah me too." said Bones. He looked over. "He's already asleep!"

"It would appear so." said Spock.

"Be quiet, you'll wake him up." said Leonard. "And honestly if he was tired enough to fall asleep like that, you don't wanna wake him up."

* * *

**Just to make it perfectly clear, the movies I made up we, 'The war of Eliko' , 'Juniper Mars', 'And 'Omega Quadrant'. So don't go looking for them, they don't exist. **


	15. Chapter 14

Jim walked across the campus. It was January 2nd and He'd just gotten back. Winter break had been awesome but it was great to be back. He'd gone home to Iowa, and Bones had gone home too. Spock, however, had stayed at the Academy.

"Why not go home?" Bones had said.

"I have no reason to." he had said, "You are both going home to celebrate a holiday. There are no festivities currently on Vulcan."

"You could come back with me, I've told my folks about you, I'd bet they'd love to meet you." said Jim.

"The invitation is appreciated, but I will be remaining here."

* * *

"Jim!" Bones called, they were both in the hallway of their dorm.

"Hey, Bones." he said, "How was your break?"

"Good, you?"

"Awesome! Come on, here's our room, let's see what Spock's been doing." he opened the door.

The room was immaculate. Everything had been straightened out, the beds had been made perfectly, everything had been dusted, swept, mopped and otherwise cleaned. Even the bathroom was practically sparkling.

"What happened to our room?" asked Jim, putting his bag down on the bed. (generally he would have thrown it, but not when everything was that perfect.)

"Looks like _this_ is what Spock's been doing." said Bones, gesturing to the whole room.

"You could eat off the floor in the bathroom!" said Kirk, looking into it. "And I think these are new sheets on the bed, and that stain on the curtains is gone."

"I wonder if this is how clean Spock kept his room on Vulcan?" wondered McCoy aloud.

"If it is, our level of cleanliness must have been driving him nuts." Said Jim, "Where is he anyway?"

Just then Spock opened the door.

"Spock!" said Jim, "Hey! Did you clean the room?"

"Yes." he said. He set down the books he was holding on the desk.

"Where were you? The library?" asked Bones.

"Yes, I was, I came to see if you were back yet." he said, "How were your vacations?"

"I had a great time." said Jim, "On New Year's Eve, My brother and I-" the door rang.

"Come in!" Yelled Bones. Christine Chapel came in.

"Hi." she said, "Umm, Spock, you left this at the library." she handed him his PADD.

"Thank you, I must have dropped it." he said.

"You're welcome." she said, "Well, Uhura is going to be back today so I'm going to go see if she's back yet. Bye!" she walked out.

"Well, Spock?" asked Jim.

"Christine also stayed here over winter break, she and I found out that we are in Exobiology together this semester and we both decided to do the extra credit project for those who stayed over break, I was helping her finish up today because it is due tomorrow."

"And that's all?" pried Bones.

"Yes." said Spock, "Since you are human, perhaps you do not notice this, but it seems as if human rarely take things at face value, or mean exactly what they say. Your languages are full of idioms and you are always looking for ulterior motives in people's actions. It's very confusing and not logical at all."

"Listen Hobgoblin, just 'cause your logic-obsessed, oversized brain can't see what's right in front of you-" began Bones. Jim came up and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I missed you guys, even with all the arguing, the logic, the lecturing, and the sarcasm"

"And we missed your huge ego and annoying attitude." said Bones, absolutely dripping with sarcasm. "And your ancient pop music."

"That statement is outright false." said Spock.

"It sarcasm, Geez, with an ambassador father ya think you'd know more about unlogical cultures!"

"Unlogical is not a word."

_I've been back for a grand total of ten minutes and I am THIS close to screaming at him! _Thought Bones.

"Well, while you to argue, I'm going to go see if Janice Rand is back yet." said Jim, "Spock, no throwing Bones this time, he almost went out the window before."

"I have no intention of losing emotional control." said Bones, "In fact, I intend to leave, Christine and I weren't quite done I only left to see if you two were back yet." Spock left with Jim. Bones sat down on the bed.

_Gee, this is familiar, when have I done this before? Oh yeah, on the first day, when Jim cam waltzing right in blaring 'Sexyback' or whatever it was called, and then Spock's alarm going off the next morning, that thing still wakes me up! And Jim calling me Lenny, insulting my name, and going out with a different girl every night, thank God for Janice Rand! _He stood up and looked out the window _ Hmm, wonder what this year will bring?_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! the next one will probably be about valentines day, and I could really use some ideas for that! and please Review! **


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm getting quite ahead of myself, aren't I? It's Valentine's Day in this fic already!**

* * *

"Hey Bones? Do you know what tomorrow is?" asked Jim.

"Yes! Valentines day! I know! Quit bragging about your stupid date, or is it _dates_?" Bones didn't have a date.

Jim faked plunging a knife into his heart, "I'd never be unfaithful to Janice! Ever!"

"That doesn't stop girls from asking you out, or you from flirting." said Bones.

"Would you to care to explain to me exactly the significance of Valentine's Day?" asked Spock.

"You don't know what Valentine's Day is?" said Bones and Jim exactly the same moment.

"I know what it is, I don't understand it's significance." said Spock.

"Let's see, where to start." said Jim, "First off, it's a big, I mean big day for romance and couples. If you have a girl, she expects you to do something special for her on Valentine's Day. Flowers sweet cards, Romantic meal, Chocolate, that type of stuff. If you don't have a girlfriend, then Valentines is a great day to ask someone out. Right Bones?"

"Shut up." grumbled Bones.

"Oh, also secret admirers tend to come out on Valentine's Day " said Jim

"Secret admirers?" Asked Spock.

"People who like you, but instead of coming out and saying it, send anonymous notes, flowers chocolate, all that stuff your suppose to give each other on Valentine's Day. Non-electronic notes are much better too." said Jim, "I've already gotten some, but I threw them out, but not the candy."

"Oh." said Spock, as if he'd just realized something important.

"What?" asked Bones.

"I've been receiving such notes both as mail and on my PADD for the last few days, some with boxes of chocolate and candy, among other things that I threw away. This would suggest I am the object of a few people's affections. Fascinating"

"Wait." Bones stood up, "Just how many separate presents are we talking about?" asked Bones.

"Counting electronic messages? Seventeen." said Spock.

"Seventeen!" said Jim, "And since tomorrow is actually Valentines day, that number might double!"

"No wonder I can't get a date, Spock's hogging all the girls." said Bones

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I assure you Leonard, I am not 'hogging' our female peers, some of them simply appear to as you put it, 'like' me."

"And you don't even care! It's unfair!" said Bones.

"And since I know for a fact Hikaru, Montgomery, and Pavel have dates, as well as James, obviously I am not the only one any of the females here care for."

"Even Chekov has a date!" said Bones, "That Squirt?" Bones walked to the door, "I'm going into town, see ya February 15th."

* * *

"He's not awake yet?" asked Jim. It was Valentine's Day.

"No." said Spock. "I think he was drinking last night. He didn't acknowledge me when he got back, or change his clothes, and just collapsed on the bed."

"Hey Bones?" said Jim. He didn't even stir.

"I didn't want to have to go this."said Jim. He leaned down close to Bones' ear and...

"RED ALERT! ALL CADETS EVACUATE DORMS IMMEDIATELY! THIS MEANS YOU BONES!" he screamed. Bones sat up.

"Wha-oooh." he laid back down.

"So you do have a hangover?" Said Jim.

"Uh-huh. I was trying to forget about Valentine's Day." Moaned Bones.

"Obviously it did not work." said Spock. "Such a solution rarely works."

"Do you remember anything you did?" asked Jim.

"Yeah, kinda. I claimed to be an admiral, had a fist-fight with the bartender, said... some choice words about Valentines day, and got kicked out."

"Whoa." said Jim, "Well, Spock and I have class, I'll call Christine and see if she can get you to the infirmary, maybe they have something that can make you okay for the class you have an hour from now. Happy Valentine's Day!" and both Jim and Spock left.

* * *

"Janice!" yelled Jim, she was across the hall. He ran over to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart." he kissed her then and there.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jim." she said.

"I was going to give you this tonight, but I as long as I'm here, I'll give it to you now." he pulled a necklace with what looked like a diamond heart on it.

"Oh it's beautiful!" said Janice, "Thank you. Will you help me put it on?"

"Sure." and he did. "It's from the moon orbiting Heldias IV. The heart changes color when you tap it."

"Thank you." said Janice again. "I'll wear it tonight. I have to go. see you then!" She walked off.

Jim walked back over by Spock.

"I appears she was pleased with your gift." said Spock.

"Spock, I just unexpectedly gave her a present. And something she really liked. I just made her day." said Jim.

"Her day would have existed whether or not you gave her that necklace."

"It's just an expression Spock." said Kirk. "Look, even though this will probably never happen, but if ever find yourself in love, because I think it's possible since your half-human. and she loves you back, always do something unexpected and sweet from time to time. Girls love that type of romantic mush!"

* * *

"So do you think it will work?" asked Christine.

"Worth a try." Said a now hangover free Bones. "White chocolate might be okay for him, I don't know. But by all means, try it!"

"Okay, thanks Leonard!" she ran off.

* * *

Spock walked back to his room. He had studied in the library for awhile but now had decided to go back to the room.

"Spock!" said Christine Chapel, Spock turned and faced her.

"I was just coming to see you." she said.

"Is there something you wished to discuss?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Let's go into the room."

"Actually, can we go outside? I know Bones is still around and I want to talk to you alone." she said. They went out to the garden.

"Spock. I wanted to give you these." she said, she handed him a bow she had been carrying around in a bag she had. Inside were small white squares.

"It's called white chocolate. It only has cocoa butter and I'm pretty sure it's okay for you to eat." she said. Spock took one and ate it.

"And I also wanted to fess up to being a coward." she said, looking at the ground. "I sent you a Valentine, but I didn't sign it. Did you get it? It was on blue paper with silver writing."

"Yes." Spock had remembered that one because it was different. The others had short, often childish rhymes written on them and had been red or pink.

"It had poetry written on it." he said., He ate another one of the white chocolates.

"Yeah, I wrote it." she said.

"Interesting. You did a very good job." he said.

"Thank you." she smiled at him. "I, I really do love you Spock, even if you can't, or won't, love me back, I still do. Even thought your half-vulcan and choose to live like a vulcan, unemotionally, I love you." Spock remembered what Jim had said earlier

_do something unexpected and sweet._

"Christine, I have to ask you to close your eyes for a moment." said Spock.

"Why?"

"Please just do." she closed her eyes. He softly kissed her on the lips. She opened her eyes a moment later. He was gone.

* * *

Chapel woke up the next morning, she checked for messages on her PADD. There was one.

Ms. Christine Chapel,

I fell obliged to inform that despite my actions last night, I do not wish to pursue a romantic relationship at this time, I hope you will understand.

Spock

P.S. Someone once told me that they thought it was possible for me to love because I am half-human. I believe they may have be correct.

Christine set down her PADD. She was disappointed. But happy. He didn't want to be in a relationship with her, but he might love her. And that was enough for her.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm lame and didn't give Bones a date. I'll make up for it by making the next chapter about him.**


	17. Chapter 16

Bones sat up in bed, he looked at Spock's alarm clock, it had the date and it read,

March 18 6:01

_Great._ He thought. Jim groaned and sat up.

"Morning, Bones. Whta's today?"

"Uhhh, Thursday." He said. _I hope he forgot._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BONES!" Yelled Jim.

"Why do you have to do that" Bones said. "Can't you wake up slowly instead of instantly being hyper, like a normal person?"

Spock entered the room.

"Where were you?" asked Jim.

"I required materials from the library for class this morning, so I went and got them." He said.

"Aren't you going to say 'Happy Birthday' to Bones?" Asked Jim.

"I see no logical reason to celebrate the day of one's birth." Said Spock.

"Thank God!" said McCoy, flopping back onto the bed.

"Oh, come on, Bones. Get a little excited, we get to party!"

"I don't want to party, I want to pretend that it's not my brithday." said Leonard, sitting up.

"One thing puzzles me, Leonard." said Spock. "Why do you not wish to celebrate your birthday? I might not see a reason to, but it is a human tradition."

"I have never, ever enjoyed my birthday." said Leonard.

"Why?" asked Kirk.

"Four years old, neither parent was around, spent birthday with my grandma who made me a fruitcake. Five, no presents, crashed on my bike and had to go to the doctor to fix the massive scrape on my face, Six, had the flu, Seven, Chicken pox because my mother didn't think a chicken pox vaccine was nessesary vaccination. Eight, Dad forgot my birthday, Nine I nearly drown. Need I continue?"

"So some of your past birthdays haven't been that great, big deal." said Kirk, "THis one will be different, We can go down to the Launching Pad and..."

"No, no, no, no. I am not leaving campus today. At all." Said Leonard

"But-" Began Kirk.

"Nope, Putting my foot down on this one, We are NOT celebrating my birthday."

* * *

"Hey Leonard! Wait up!" called Uhura later that day. He stopped and let her catch up.

"Happy Birthday, Bones." she said, He groaned.

"Sorry." He said, "I'm just really sick of people saying that."

"Yeah, James said you didn't like your birthday." She said. "But I still think he's right."

"About what?"

"That you're letting the past influence today, before you've always been in Georgia on your birthday, the people around were your family. Now you're here, wiht us, maybe you should give your birthday another chance. Besides," she smiled, "It would force Spock to go to a party."

"That might just be worth it." said Bones, "I'll think about it Uhura."

* * *

"Hey, Bones." said Kirk later. "I'm going to the Launching Pad, wanna come." Bones raised an eyebrow, then realized that's what Spock did and dropped it.

"Relax, I'm just going becasue I want to, it has nothign to do wiht your birthday." Said Kirk.

"Might as well." said Bones, "Let's go."

Ten minutes later they went into the bar, Kirk immediatly dragged him over to a table where everyone was, UHura, Scotty, Chekov, everyone. Even Spock.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone said.

"Honestly, Did you think we were going to let you off?" Said Kirk, he grabbed a lighter sitting by a cake on the table and lit the candles. Everyone started to sing. When the song was over Bones blew out the candles.

"Vhat did you viSh for?" asked Chekov.

"A chance to get Jim back for this." he said. "But as long as I'm here, might as well enjoy it." Everyone laughed.

* * *

"Bones, BONES!" Yelled Jim.

"Wha-" Bones at up in bed, he looked ta the clock, Seven A.M.

"It is fortunate that your first class do not begin until eight today." said Spock.

"Yeah." he said. "Hey Jim, Thanks for being a jerk and ignoring that I said I didn't want a party, I had a lot of fun."

"Me too." said Jim. "You like the jacket I got you?"

"Yeah, It's even got the old Georgia flag on it. And thank you for the book, Spock."

"I was informed it was traditional to give a person a gift on their birthday, and I thought it was best to honor your Earth traditions, however illogical. Which is why I was there last night" said Spock.

"Yeah, sure, I'll bet you had fun."

"I cannot expirence fun."

"Sure you can't." Leonard got out of bed, "You two both have class in ten minutes, you should get going."

"See you later, Bones!" said Kirk, and he and Spock left.


	18. Chapter 17

Bones lay very still in bed, scanning the room with his eyes, who knew what Kirk had rigged up last night?

Everything looked the same, he deiced to risk sitting up. He held his breath. Nothing happened. Bones sighed and got out of bed.

SHHHHT

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! JIM!"

Kirk yawned, sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked at a very angry, very pink McCoy.

"April Fools, Bones!" he said.

"So you _are_ responisble for the cans of spray paint." growled Bones.

"Well, who'd ya think rigged that up? Spock?" Kirk got out of bed. "Where is he anyway?"

"Showering, otherwise I would be, and you can use your own credits to replace my sheets and pajamas!"

"But it's washable." said Kirk. Spock came out of the bathroom, His expression was as emotionless as usual, which made the fact his hair was bright red even funnier.

"James, Where did the bathroom mirror go?" he asked. Jim and Bones started laughing.

"I fail to see what is humorous about a missing mirror. I assume one of you removed it?"

"No." said Kirk, who had stopped laughing. "You Bones?"

"I didn't either. I was a good starfleet cadet and didn't play any pranks on anyone." said Bones. "But I sure wish I'd been responsible for this one."

"Again, what is humorous about a missing mirror?" asked Spock, raising his eyebrow.

"It's not the mirror, it's what you can't see because the mirror is gone." said Kirk. "And that, is that your hair is red."

"Really red." added Bones.

"Cherry red."

"More like strawberry."

"Actually, now that I think about it, like tomatoes."

"Yeah, defintely tomatoe."

"Now that you have agreed on the shade of my hair, would one of you please admit to this prank?" said Spock.

"I didn't do it." said Bones. "But I wish I had. I'm gonna go shower and get all this pink off."

"Make sure whoever did this didn't put dye in anyone else's soap." said Kirk.

* * *

"And the whole things erupted, white gunk flying everywhere! Turned out to be mashed potatoes. Guess who did it?" Kirk had been telling Bones and Spock at lunch about the various pranks of the day.

"Scotty?" guessed Bones.

"Nope! Chekov."

"That little kid? Well wait 'till ya here what Christine did to our teacher in earth medicine."

"Miss Chapel played a practical joke on your professor?" asked Spock, adjusting the hat he was wearing.

"Yeah, why?"

"She does not seem to be the type of person who would."

"Who would what?" asked someone. the trio turned aorund to see Christine standing there.

"Hey Christine. I was telling Kirk and the hobgoblin here what you did in class."

"Oh, that. It was entirely Janice's idea, but she didn't want to actually do it." she sat down. "I made a plate of cookies and put a note one them saying 'these are for you because you'll deserve them after having to deal with everyone's April Fool's jokes. Then put them on the professor's desk. The cookies had something in them to make him puke. Well he ate five of them and then bolted out of the classroom, yelling 'class dismissed.'"

"I think Janice deserves a nice meal tomorrow night." said Kirk. "I'm gonna go find her." and he walked off.

"I gotta go too, left my PADD in the study hall." that left just Christine and Spock.

"Spock?" said Christine. "Why are you wearing a hat?"

"Because I did not wish to cause a disturbance.

"How would your hair cause a disturbance?"

"At some point yesterday or last night. Someone entered our room and out red hair dye in the soap." said Spock. "James believes it was Finnegan."

"I dinnae do it." said Finnegan walking past. "I haven't done a single thing ta Jimmy boy yet today."

"This would not have been a practical joke played on him, just peformed in our quarters." said Spock.

"I dinnae rig anything up in yer quarters either. Probably should have though, eh no matter. see ya later Hobgoblin." Finnegan kept walking.

"Spock, I know who did it." said Christine. She was blushing

_Why am I sitting her right next to him about to tell him something that will make him upset? Why can't I ahve something good to tell him, something to make him happy?_

"Who?"

* * *

Spock, Kirk and McCoy were sitting on there beds that evening. Spock and Kirk and managed to handel the day pretty well, avoiding most of the pranks people had tried to play on them, or at least the messy ones. Bones hadn't been so lucky.

"I showered twice and broken five combs trying to get it out." he groaned, "And it is still in my hair. Why can't the people around here put buckets of water on top of doors instead of weird stuff like marshmallow cream?"

"This is why we let you go in first." said Kirk. "Spock doesn't care about his hair, and my hair is just too good to mess up. By the way, I think we should burn the clothes you wore today, nothing could get them clean."

"Agreed, about the only thing not on them is toxic waste, and I'm not even sure there isn't anything toxic on them."

"Hey, at leats there weren't any VH-4 incidents today. Hye what's that?" said Kirk. He pulled a strange book off the shelves.

_SHHHHHHHT_

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

'Speak of the devil." said Bones, looking at his now green roommate.

"FINNEGAN!" Yelled Kirk.

"You have no proof it was Finnegan." said Spock. Kirk showed him the cover of the book, it had a note taped to the cover that said 'April Fools Jimmy-boy. Finnegan'

"I wish he'd fall off the golden gate bridge." said Kirk.

"James, Leonard. The incident wiht the hair dye this morning was not Finnegan's fault." said Spock, changing the subject

Who's fault was it then?" asked McCoy.

"Uhura and Chapel."

"WHAT!" said Kirk. "Why?"

"Because of what you did to their room last year."

"But we already paid for that." said Bones. _Those girls know how to hold a grudge!_

"Apparently they thought my shampoo belonged to James."

"I guess I'm apologizing to them again tomorrow." said Kirk. he rubbed his face, the green came off. "Hey! it's not VH-4! It comes off!" He ran tog o shower. Bones sighed and went back to combing his hair.

_Why do people always prank me? Do I have some big sign I can't see taped to my forehead that says 'scapegoat'? Well, at least this will eventually come out, Spock has to live with red hair until he can get some black dye. My roommates are insane. My life is insane. _He looked around _I love my life._

* * *

"Well, we suvived April Fools." said Jim the next morning. He was playing a song called 'Party Rock' on the radio.

"Speak for yourself." said Bones, still miserable from the day before.

"There is one thing I still do not understand." said Spock. "Is this an annual ocurrence?"

"Yep! We get to do it every year!" said Kirk. "When I'm captain of a starship, I think I'll allow pranks."

"I'll make sure to be on the other side of the galaxy." said Leonard.

"Lighten up, Bones."

"No! You're a menace, and I am not going to be on campus next year!"

"You were not harmed in any way yesterday, therefore you're response is illogical." commented Spock

"Shut it! I have every right to be upset!"

"But Bones-" began Kirk

"Nope! Not listening! LALALALALALALA!" Spock watched as his two roommate fought. He had managed to avoid several practical jokes yesterday. Kirk had told him for emotional beings, pranks could be good. Humorous for the person who had set it up, and an excuse to play a prank for the person who was 'pranked'.

"Bones, come one Bones. You're nor being fair at all!" pouted James.

"LALALA! STILL NOT LISTENING! AND TURN OFF THAT STUPID, OLD POP MUSIC!"

_Illogical._

* * *

**Hello! Anyone miss me? Chapter ideas are wonderful things that help authors write fanfics for your amusment. So comment some! Or, just comment! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Good-day to all my readers, enjoy. **

"I'm telling you, Bones, you'll love her."

"I said no, Jim. What's so hard for you to understand about that?"

"The part where you don't want to."

"Just because you can date five girls at once-"

"I do not!"

Spock entered his room. "What are the two of you arguing over?" he asked.

"Jim's trying to set me up with someone."

"Her name's Marie Caster. She's a friend of Uhura's and Chapel's. I've met her a few times and she's very sweet. And you could use a little sweet, Mr. Sit-down-shut-up-and-do-your-homework."

"Well you need to! Do you want to get grounded again?"

"I get good grades."

"And keep me up all night the night before a big test."

"You changed the subject!"

"Let me change it back then: I am NOT going on a blind date, now or ever." Spock looked at Leonard.

"Why would you object to 'going on a date' with someone who cannot see?" asked Spock. Kirk sighed.

"Spock you've been for how long now? No, don't answer, that was rhetorical. But really you don't know what a blind date is?"

"Obviously." said Bones.

"Then what is a 'Blind date'?" asked Spock.

"A blind date is when two people who don't know each other's alleged best friends who do know each other convince them to go on a date with the other and they have a miserable time and don't talk to their stupid, vain, egocentric best friends or help them with their science homework for a month because of it." said Bones.

"Ouch." said Kirk.

"Are you in pain, James?" asked Spock, slightly confused by Leonard's answer.

"No, just being sarcastic." he said. "A blind date is when two people who have never met before go on a date. Hopefully they will like each other and go on more dates and maybe even fall in love."

" 'Hopefully' and 'Maybe' being the key words in that sentence." grumbled Bones. He sat on the end of his bed. Kirk sat on his and Spock sat in the chair that went with his desk.

"So you really won't?" said Kirk.

"NO!" said Bones.

"Okay." Kirk turned on some music which Spock now recognized as being by a group called 'The Beatles'. The boys sat quietly reading or doing homework for a few minutes. Then Kirk jumped up.

"Hey! I just thought of something!" he turned down the music. "If you won't go out with Marie, maybe Spock can!"

"Ya know, that's not a half-bad idea." said Bones. "The Hobgoblin could use a social life."

"I have no interest in any sort of romantic relationship, with any of our female peers." said Spock.

" 'No interest in any sort of romantic relationship with any of our female peers'? What kind of an answer is that?" said McCoy.

"The one I gave you." Spock said.

"So if you're not interested in women, are you interested in guys?" asked Kirk.

"Homosexual relationships are, to use a human phrase, 'frowned upon' on Vulcan. And I am hetrosexual. And it is illogical of you to assume that simply because I am not interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with a woman that I am homosexual."

"Okay, okay. Sorry I brought it up." Kirk said, putting his hands up. "But really Spock, you're talking like we suggested you to marry her."

"Is that not the purpose of a courtship? To find a suitable spouse?"

"Spock," said McCoy, "if you were to marry a non-vulcan, I would feel very sorry for her. Because the life of any human married to a vulcan seems like it would be absolutely horrible."

"My mother is a human married to a vulcan." said Spock simply. _And I am confident that providing my father was not present she would- however illogical- slap you for insulting her marriage._

"Ooooh. You insulted his mother, Bones." said Kirk.

"Like he cares." said Bones. "I could say whatever I wanted about your mother and you wouldn't do anything, would ya, Spock?"

"I would not phyiscally harm you for speaking ill of my mother, especially since you would only be doing so to provoke me."

"Do you spend your free time thinking up responses like that?" asked Bones.

"Hey, back to the subject at hand." said Jim. "Spock, will you go on a date with Marie Caster tomorrow night?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I have already given you a response, the most logical course of action now is to accept it."

"But it would mean sooooo much to Christine." said Kirk.

"I fail to understand how that is relevant." said Spock.

"Sure ya don't." Leonard rolled his eyes "She's probably why you don't wanna go on a date with this Marie."

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to return to my book." Spock went back to reading _Temporal displacements in the history of Starfleet._

"Well if neither of you are going to, I'll just have to tell Marie."

"Why don't you go with her? It's not like you're going out with Janice right now. Not after your fight."

"We patched that up, I'm taking ehr to the movies tomorrow night. Speaking of which, I said I'd meet her on the grounds about now

"And I have an extra class starting in ten minutes, see you later Jim. Hobgoblin." Kirk and McCoy left. SPock wondered about what his roommates had said about Christine Chapel. This not the first time they had implied that they thought he an Christine had feelings for each other.

_I am a Vulcan. I do not pursue romantic relationships without a logical reason. I do not intend to marry Christine Chapel, the chance we will be posted together after acadmey is minimal, it is illogical. _ He thought about Christine Chapel again.

_I am a Half-Vulcan._

* * *

**Kirk was going to try to set someone up eventually, right? And I WANT TO DO SOME REAL SPOCK/CHAPEL SO BAD! (But it wouldn't work right in this fic.) Also, yes, I did go off and have Kirk baisically ask Spock if he was gay, that does not mean Kirk is interested! It means Kirk is a hyper 19 year old who draws conclusions way to fast. Does anyone think I need to change the rating on this now? I'm not sure. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and reveiws are highly apriciated. (longest author's note ever!)**


	20. Chapter 19

"Why is it so hot?" whined Kirk. He and Bones were walking to another building.

"You've been saying that all day." said Bones.

"And it's been hot all day." groaned Kirk. "I mean, come on! Eighty-five degrees Fahrenheit in April? Isn't there some kind of weather grid to stop this kind of heat?"

"Weather grids are mean to stop destructive weather, this isn't destructive." said McCoy, rolling his eyes at his Iowan roommate.

"This is destructive! I'm going to die of heatstroke! And I looked it up, this is above average temperature for this time of year."

"Who cares? No one, that's who!" said Bones "Just pretend it's July or something."

"But-"

"Jim, if you complain about the tempurature on more time I will shave your head while you sleep." growled Bones. Kirk stopped talking and they went inside.

* * *

Spock waited for his roommates in the Mess Hall at their normal table. He didn't have to eat with them, but there was no logical reason not to, the noise level was the same throughout the whole room.

"Hey Spock." said James, sliding into his spot. Then again, sitting here meant enduring James' antics.

"Spock, tell Jim that it's not all that hot." said Bones.

"But it is! I'm going to die because of this heat!" said Kirk. "April should be rainy, not scorching."

"The current temperature is aproximately the same as that of Vulcan in it's coldest months."

"This is like Vulcan winter?"

"Yes." Spock handed Kirk a PADD. "This is my half of our History assignment."

"Oh yeah. I finished my half yesterday morning."

"You were supposed to give your part of the assignment to me if you finished first,t hat was the agreement."

"Eh, I forgot. It's not a big deal, you can still finish it up, right?"

"The other part of our agreement was that whoever finished first would do the conclusion."

"But Spock! I have other things to do." said Kirk. "I was going to go off campus tonight."

"This takes priority over your social life."

"I haven't been off-campus in two weeks! I owe Janice a trip to the movies, I have studied and studied and studied! I have gotten nothing but ninety-nines and hundred percents on all my schoolwork. I deserve a break."

"A break?" said McCoy, "When we're in our quarters, you blare music, non-stop, I had a dream last night about The Beatles! And you're constantly dragging around on your half-cocked plans! Spock and I need a break more than you do!"

"Good, then it's settled." said James, "I'll go out tonight, Spock will finish our history assignment, and we'll all get a break from each other. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna eat my lunch."

* * *

Bones sat in his room reading. He liked reading, but didn't really find time to do any pleasure reading between school and keeping Jim from hurting himself. Spock had left earlier after finishing his and Jim's History project, and Jim had left right before dinner, planning on taking Janice out to dinner and then bringing her back since-she still had schoolwork to do- before going out on his own.

Bones sighed, stood up and looked out the window. Everything had been so busy lately. The Acadmey observed the Earth idea of giving students summer break, but it was optional and he wasn't sure if he was going to go home this year, or any year.

_I've still got month to decide _ he thought and laid down on his bed to go back to reading. But he just couldn't get into the book. The door chime went off. He got up and opened the door to show Pavel standing there.

"Why are you here?" asked Bones.

"Um, vell..." began the Russian. "Hikaru and I vere going to go to a movie tonight but he made other plans and I still have the extra ticket and I vas vondering if you'd go with me?" he was barley audible.

"Sulu ditched ya?"

"Yes. For a date." Chekov stuck out his tongue. "And his date is a moron, Hikaru should go out vith someone smart." Bone smiled, how many times had he said that to Jim?

"I don't know Pav." said Bones. "I was just gonna stay in and read tonight.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry to bother you, Leonard." he turned to leave.

"Hey, wait." said Bones. "What kind of film?"

"It's an old Science-Fiction vone." said Chekov.

"I guess I could change my plans. Let's go." Pavel smiled and he and Bones left.

* * *

Spock walked around the grounds. It had cooled off considerably so he was wearing a sweater. He sat down on one of the benches and closed his eyes.

"Spock?" he opened his eyes to show Christine.

"I thought that maybe you had fallen asleep." she said. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It is fine, you did not disturb me." they were both silent. Spock imagined that if he were emotional it would be akward.

"Um, I guess I'll going." said Christine.

"Wait, Ms. Chapel." said Spock. "I was wondering if you might walk with me?" She looked at him.

"Um, well, uh. Alright." the two of them began walking down one of the paved paths of the grounds. They talked about various things. Spock found that he enjoyed the company. He kept it hidden of course. He assumed that over the course of the year he had grown accostumed to human interaction.

_Vulcans do not lie to themselves. I find pleasure in interracting with Christine because I like her. _

"Spock?" he looked over at Christine.

"Spock? Are you alright?" asked Chapel.

"Yes."

"Spock, I something to tell you." she looked directly at him. "Back on Valentine's day I told you I loved you, and then you kissed me and then you sent me that note and well, were you talking about someone in particular when you said you thought you could love?" Spock was silent for a moment.

"I was referring to you, Ms. Chapel. I find that living on Earth, with all my closest companions being human, I am better aware of my emotions, although still incontrol of them. I do care about you, but there are many reasons why a romantic relationship would not work."

"So, just friends?" Christine smiled at him, but he saw that she was hurt.

"Yes." he said. She stuck out her hand, obviously intending for him to shake it. This was one cultural inhibition he had worked at shedding. He shook her hand.

_Next time I will inform her about the signifigance of holding hands on Vulcan._

* * *

Kirk groaned and sat up in bed. And immediatly got hit with Bones' pillow

"Hey what-oooooh." he said. "My head!"

"That's what you get for coming back drunk." said Bones. "Idiot! You stumbled in singing 'Call Me Maybe', tried to get Spock to sing with you and and kept calling me a 'Filthy Bieleber'! What's a bieler anyway?"

"I'll tell you when I get back from the infirmary, I need something for my headache." he said. He stumbled to the door. "I don't think I can go by myself."

"Spock, please give him a nerve pinch." said Bones. Spock walked over to Jim.

"Why?" asked Kirk

"Because in your current state it would probably be safer if you rested instead of aquiring medication ." Spock pinched him and the shoulder and Jim toppled. Spock and McCoy put him back in bed.

"Thank God we have no classes today, otherwise this would be a problem." said Bones. "By the way, how was your break from us? I went with Pavel to the movies, and Scotty was there too."

"My evening was fine." said Spock. Bones looked at his Half-Vulcan roommate.

_yeah, there's definetly more to it, but I'm not gonna ask. _ And the two boys went about their normal day.


	21. Chapter 20

Admiral Jondin looked at the files in front of him on the display screen. Some were of the very best Cadets at the Academy, some were of just average students. But they all had one thing in common;

They were sitting outside his office in very deep trouble.

He looked out of the window into the hallway at the people sitting there. There was Finnegan O'Hara, a junior known for playing practical jokes.

There was Micheal Brook and Jenna Lendon, both seniors who often were found with Finnegan.

Then there were the three freshman who had managed to make names for themselves amound the other cadets, and the faculty: James Tiberius Kirk, Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, and Spock. There had been others too, but they had all been confined to their rooms. The ones who were left were the ones who had supposedly started it.

"Come in, all of you." said the admiral, the cadets filed in and stood in a straight line.

"Now, who wants to explain to me what happened?" he looked at each cadet.

"Well sir, Finnegan was being an-" began McCoy.

"If you're going to explain, you will not begin with somone else's name, Cadet!" he said the the medical student.

"Yes sir.

"Anyone else?" asked the admiral.

"Sir, it was my fault." said James Kirk, he had a swollen cheek and his shirt was ripped. "We were sitting having lunch as usual, just me and Bones, and Spock. When Finnegan started insulting us, well, mostly me. He just kept talking, saying rude things, nasty things. He does that all the time, sir. And I should have ignored him, but he hit a sore point, sir."

"And what would that be?' asked the Admiral, sitting down. "I suppose he insulted your mother, or your girlfriend."

"No, sir."

"O'Hara?" said Admiral Jondin.

"Well sir.." began Finnegan.

"Speak up!"

"I said Spock bore an uncanny resemblence the the devil sir." Finnegan said.

"So I puched him in the jaw." said Kirk. "And other people just sort of, joined in."

Admiral Jondin looked at Spock. The vulcan had a bruise on his forehead and a cut on his lip.

"So this fight was about you?"

"To a certain extent, sir. Cadet Lendon took James punching Cadet O'Hara as a sign that it was no permissible to hit Leonard unprovoked."

"Lendon?"

"Sir, Kirk and his friends are too good sir. They're all Pleebs, but people know who they are, and that they're good. The word is they're already pegged for good assignments, on starships."

"Really?" said Kirk. The Admrial glared at him. He turned back to Jenna.

"And you were jealous?"

"Well, Yeah, sir! I'm a medical student too. And my grades are nearly perfect, well, some things could be better, but I do pretty well. Then Leonard waltzes in, first year, and instantly he's front of the class, he's in some classes that generally only upperclassmen are in." said Jenna.

The admiral sighed. "Cadet Brook, Cadet Lendon. Confined to quarters until further notice. And a reprimand on your record, Cadet Lendon."

"Yes, sir." the two cadets left.

"Spock." said Admirdal Jondin, turning back to the Vulcan. "I have more than one person who will say that you joined in the fighting. Is that true."

"Yes, sir."

"How is conflict a logical way of solving an argument?"

"It isn't, sir. However, I did not start the fight."

"But it was about you."

"Yes, sir. If James had consulted me, I would not ahve wanted him to punch Cadet O'Hara. But he did. From there are in was intangled in the conflict and the only logical course of action was to fight." The Admiral looked at the Vulcan, who had a split lip and a bruise on his forehead.

"So you rendered three people unconsious?"

"It was logical, they were assaulting us, I had to defend myself. I did not harm them." Admiral Jondin couldn't argue with that, the students who had sided with Finnegan had no cut, bruises, or any physical damage.

"McCoy, do you have anythign to add?"

"Finnegan deserved it." said McCoy.

"I did not!" said Finnegan.

"Sure you did." said James.

"Silence." snapped the Admiral. "O'Hara, stay here. The rest of you wait in the hallway. As you obviously are the four who started it, you are in depp trouble. Dismissed." the three boys filed out.

* * *

"We're dead." said Jim out in the hall. "We're sooooooo dead."

"Executions are illegal in The Federation and would not suit are crime even if they were legal." said Spock.

"Not literally!" said Kirk. "But we might as well be. He coudl expell us."

"Expell?" said Bones. "Really?"

"Yup." said Jim, grimly.

"No. I cannot get expelled." said Bones. "Everyone back home was sure I was going to fail, if I get expelled for- for- _brawling _then I'm done! I can't go home."

"You can't go home?" said James, incredulous, "if everyone was expecting you to fail, so it won't be a big deal when you come back. But me, I have been saying that I was going to be in Starfleet since I was six. Six! I might not have been the best student, but I have been trying! I can't go home to my parents, having been expelled, and look my dad in the eye-and-and, Oh Lord, I'm doomed." Jim put his face in his hands. "You could still be a doctor somewhere else, Bones. I have nothing left to do if I can't be in Starfleet. "

There was quiet for a moment. The Spock started to speak.

"My Father wanted me to go to the Vulcan Science Acadmey, to him, that was the more logical direction to take with my life. But I had considered it and decided Starfleet would be a better, more logical, choice for my career. We... had a disagreement over it."

"You and your dad fought over it?" asked Bones.

"Yes. In the end, I obviously came here, against my Father's wishes. I can no longer apply to attend the Vulcan Science Academy, and I do not relish the idea of seeing my Father again this soon."

"So, baisically if we get expelled, we're all screwed." said Jim.

"That would be a correct assumption." said Spock.

"For once I agree with both of you at the same time." said Bones.

* * *

"Enter." The three teens filed back into the Admiral's office. They stood next to Finnegan.

"Are the four of you aware that I could expell you all?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm not going to." Admiral Jondin said. "O'Hara. You were purposefully being verbally cruel. Kirk. You knowingly hit O'Hara. Spock, Bones, you could have ended this before it started. For that, you, and every other student involved is receiving a reprimand. O'Hara. You are nto to leave campus for the rest of the semester. And since you have already notified us you are leaving over the summer, you are required to return three weeks early. Dismissed." Finnegan left.

"And as for the three of you. If you were anyone else you would be expelled." he said.

"Then why aren't we? Sir." said Bones.

"Lendon was correct. You three are too good. If I expelled you, I woulod probably be removed from active duty. McCoy, you will most likely be teh valedictorian of the medical class the year you graduate by a landslide. Spock, all vulcans have high intelligence rates, but you are extremely gifted, one of, if not the, most intelligent student at the Acadmey right, at least pursuing a scientific degree. And Kirk, you want to be a starship captain, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"You could be. You have an amazing charisma, where you say, people will follow. Don't waste that." The Admiral sat down. "You still have to be punished though, You are to return directly to your room after classes, unless you receive a pas from a teacher for the next month. Dismissed." The three cadets file out.

* * *

"That had to be the nicest reprimand I have ever received." said Kirk later. "Hey, Spock. Was that stuff about your dad true?"

"I have no reason to lie to you. He and I have never seen eye-to-eye on many subjects." said Spock.

"That's too bad." said Jim. He sighed. "I owe you both an apology. I got you in trouble. I'm sorry."

"Hey, not like you made us fight." said Bones. "And like I said, Finnegan sure as heck deserved it."

"No one was seriously injured, and we all received very light punishmetns considering the repurcussions of what we did, you have nothing to apologize for." said Spock.

"Thanks, that means loads to me. Goodnight, guys." And he fell right asleep. Spocm and Bones soon followed suit.


	22. Chapter 21

Bones sat and watch his Jim pack his suitcase, he would be leaving for summer break tomorrow.

"I can't wait to get back home, my dad's gonna be there until at least late June. And I get to see my brother before he leaves for school this fall, and swimming and hanging out with friends, and cruisin' and-"

"Cruisin'?" asked Bones.

"Yeah, cruisin'. Me and some old friends, sometimes my brother, pile into an old car that my dad owns and lets us use, and we just ride around, acting dumb and picking up girls." He shut the suitcase and looked at Bones.

"You know, that invitation's still open. You can come home with me. You could leave on Friday if you send in the form today. My parents would love to meet you."

"Thanks, but no. It'd be weird and you've got people waiting to see you, I'd be the way."

"No you wouldn't. It's a farm, Bones. It's meant to have a million poeple all running around doing stuff or working. It'd be fun."

"No thanks." said Bones.

"Okay, if you're sure." said Kirk. "But if you wanna drop by later this summer, feel free. I told Spock the same thing." Kirk shut his suitcase. He was gonna miss Bones and Spock this summer, but they both seemed bent on staying in California.

* * *

Spock looked at his computer screen. James had left three hours, eight minutes, and thirty-nine seconds earlier. Spock was currently talking to his mother.

"Are you sure you won't be coming home at all this summer?" she asked him again.

"It is currently winter on Vulcan." he said.

"Yes, but on earth, it's summer and you are allowed to take a break." she said. "You didn't come home last time you had a vacation either."

"Mother, I believe we are both perfectly aware that my returning to Vulcan would not have desirable results."

She sighed. "Yes, you're right, I know. But you ought to patch things up with your father, and soon. Also, it doesn't seem healthy for you to spend all your time on campus, working. You really should go and do something. What about your roommate, James? You mentioned in the letter you sent me that he invited you to spend the summer with him."

"Yes. However, my roommates have already caused me to 'lose my temper', as humans put it, once. Spending time apart from each other is best for all of us. I most likely won't see much of Leonard this summer either."

She smiled. "Alright, Spock. Don't work to hard though. And stay warm. And don't forget to meditate. Oh! And-"

"Is it a trait of all human mothers to fret as much as you do when their children are not present?" asked Spock.

"Yes it is, and don't be cheeky. Goodbye, Spock."

"Goodnight, Mother." He cut off the transmission.

* * *

Leonard slammed his book shut. He had been doing schoolwork for the last two hours. Spock had gone off somewhere, he had no clue where, so he was alone. It had been almost three weeks since Jim left.

He looked around. He was used to being alone in the room but this seemed different. He felt like he Jim should burst through the door, laughing. He'd flop onto the bed tell them all about his perfect evening and his hot date (sometimes it was Janice, sometimes not). Then he'd blare old pop music until Bones was ready to scream at him.

He was so BORED. He wouldn't have admitted it before, and he wouldn't be telling Jim when he got back, but life was way too quiet without his hyperactive roommate. He and Spock hadn't even had a good fight in the last week.

Bones walked over to the window and looked out. He thought about his first day at the academy, he had known absolutely no one. Then a crazy farmboy and a hobgoblin had burst into his room and they had baisically been his life since. He had other friends, but he was closer to his roommates than he was to anyone else. With him and Spock haveing schedules that meant they hardely ever saw each other, and Jim away, it was going to be a long two months.

Bones looked down into the gardens outside. Some peopel were milling around. He saw a blond haired girl walked with another student, she was smiling. The other student was just talking.

_Wait.. isn't that Spock... and Christine?_

* * *

"My brother thought I should've come home this summer, but I didn't really see why to go home. I'll see them lots during the spring semester though because I'm going to be working on Mars, what about you?" asked Christine.

"I am still considering my options, I was planning to take the position at the base in New Berlin."

"Good spot."

"Yes." They walked in silence.

"Spock, are you cold?" asked Christine

"Why do you ask?"

"You ears are turning green." she said. "I'd imagine it's rather cold for you all the time on Earth. and it's starting to get cold now."

"I have grown mostly acostumed to Californian weather." said Spock.

"That's good. I should probably go inside, it getting late and I have early classes tomorrow. It's been so quiet around here lately with almost everyone gone, so thanks for walking with me."

"You're welcome. It was... pleasurable." said Spock. he had wanted to say 'I enjoyed it' but that wasn't what had come out.

"Goodnight." said Christine. She gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off. He walked back into his building and went to his room.

* * *

"I saw you and Christine Chapel last night." said Bones the next morning.

"Yes, I suppose we would have been visible from our window." said Spock.

"What were you doing?"

"Taking a walk and discussing various things. She and I have spent a sizable amount of time together this summer, since she is one of the few cadets I know personally who has remained here." said Spock. "I am planning to put in a request for new curtains, the ones we have are stained from when Kirk put a drop of warp plasma in a bottle of soda for a science expirement."

"Don't change the subject. She kissed you." said Bones.

"On the cheek, yes."

"Well, doesn't that say anything to you?"

"I am aware that she has had romantic feelings towards me in the past. But she and I have agreed to remain only friends."

"Only friends?" asked Leonard, Crossing his arms and leaning agains the wall.

"Yes. We decided that a while ago."

"That's good." said Bones. he turned and faced the shelves, seeming to look for something. "Because I was going to ask her out."

"What?" said Spock, giving his full attention to his roommate.

"You know, on a date. I like her. Maybe I don't _love_ her but I don't believe in fairy tale love anyway. Neither of us is dating anyone right now, we get along well, we're both medical students, plus she nice and caring and friendly."

"Unlike you." said Spock.

"Only towards you and Jim. I know how to treat a lady. Hey, if we're lucky, things will go well between us and we can become and actual couple." Bone sturned back toward his vulcan roommate. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Not. At. All." said Spock.

"Good. Not like you would have ever had a chance with her anyway. She would have walked away after just one date with you. No, if she ever like you it all just a crush caused by over active hormones that would have died pretty quickly anyway. I think I'll go ask her right now."

"She had early classes today." said Spock.

"You sure? She was probably just saying that so she wouldn't have to see you. Hobgoblin."

That was how the two boys ended up rolling around on the floor, fighting.

"Hey! What the heck, Spock? What happened to logic?"

"Like you ever cared about logic! All you ever do is bait me!"

"How do you know I was baiting? Maye I am goignt ot ask Christine oot! She's pretty a hot babe."

"Don't talk about her like she's an object!"

"Why would you care? Because you love her that why! Hobgoblin!"

"Neanderthal!"

"Computer!

"Ape!"

"green blooded-"

"Pink skinned-

"pointy eared-"

"rude-"

"uptight-"

"brainless-"

"MORON!" they both yelled, still fighting.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" yelled someone. The two boys stopped fighting and looked up form where they were on the floor.

"Jim! Your back." said Bones.

"Yeah, I am Bones. Just in time two, looked like you two were going to kill each other." Jim dumped his stuff on his bed. "Chris is going to early orientation and mos tof my old friends were going on vacation now, so I came back early." He pulled Spock up.

"So, what made you crack?" he asked the half-vulcan.

"Leonard and his baiting." said Spock. Spock explained the whole thing. Kirk whistled.

"Whoa, you finally break up beyond just punching Bones once and it's over a girl." said Kirk. "Bones, you're not really gonna ask Christine out, are you?"

"No, I was really just baiting." he said.

"She's really nice. I never dated her because I figured that it would hurt Spock. Nice to know I was right."

"Leonard, I apologize for hurting you." said Spock, who appeared to have control over his emotions again.

"Yeah, me too." said McCoy.

"I'm gonna unpack now." said Kirk. He turned on some music. Bones and Spock immediatly recognized it as being by an old artist called 'Lady Gaga.' the song was called 'poker face'. The boys all set to talking about their summer so far, and life seemed to be back to normal.

_I'm gonna miss this so much__ when were done at the academy._ Thought all three of the cadets.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! My sister and I are working on a story called 'TwentyOne Chaotic Genres'. you can check it out over in the 'The Next Generation' archive. Thanks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 22

"Just twist that there, Jim. Yup. That's good. Oookay. I think she's done." Kirk and Scotty(who had also come back early from summer break) stepped back and veiwed their work.

"Oh my God, this thing is awesome, Scotty."

"Aye, Jim." They were looking at a newly restored shiny-black harley-davidson motorcycle.

Kirk touched the handles, he just had to ride it. He hopped on.

"Hey Scotty, you mind if I take the first ride?"

"Wait, you actually plan ta ride it?" asked Scotty.

"Yeah, what else?" asked Kirk. Bones came running toward him, followed by Spock.

"Jim! Where have you been? We have a report due and you- What the heck is that?" asked Bones.

"It seems to be some sort of vehicle." remarked Spock.

"It's a motorbike." said Scotty.

"And I'm taking it for a spin." said Kirk. "One of you wanna come? You can sit behind me."

"Do you know how to drive it?" asked Bones.

"I helped put it back together, I know how it works." said Kirk.

"But can you steer it?" said Spock. "Do you know how to stop it?"

"Kinda..." said Kirk.

"You don't know anything about driving this do ya?" said Bones.

"I can drive a car, Bones. This can't be too hard."

"I know how to drive old cars too Jim. And a motorcycle is different." said Scotty. "Maybe you should read a manual first. I've got one up in my room."

"You can't read about driving! You just have to try it!" insisted Kirk. He started the bike up.

"Are sucidal or just insane?!" yelled Bones. "Spock, tell him he's being an idiot!"

"If you believe that my word will carry any more weight than yours in this situation, you have not been paying close enough attention."

"Look, guys. I'm leaving, goodbye, see you when I get back." Jim revved the engine of the motorcycle and then shot off.

* * *

Jim thought it felt amazing. the world was flying by past him, he'd seem that before, but he hadn't felt the wind of his face from it. He swerved to get back into the middle of the road before hitting a tree. \

"Hey, watch where your going, kid!" yelled someone

"Sorry!" he yelled back. swerved again to avoid hitting a streetlight. He kept going. He decided to go in a big loop, ending up where he started. He navigated through the streets, scaring more than one person by coming dangerously close to crashing. He almost ran into three people.

But it still felt amazing.

* * *

Bones glanced around. He, Spock, and Montgomery were still where Kirk had left them.

_That Idiot! Where is he? He had bettter come back soon! I hope he gets stopped by someone and gets in enough trouble that he never even wants to look at that stupid motorcycle again!_

He heard an engine and Jim blew into sight, barreling toward them.

"JIM!" yelled Bones. "Slow down!"

"I can't! The brakes aren't working! I think I broke them!" said Kirk, swerving wildly. hHe regained control of the bike and realized he was heading right toward his friends.

"Watch out!" he screamed. The three other boys ran for cover. Kirk swerved off to the side, he slamed the breaks as hard as he could, but it was too late. Before stopping, the bike swerve sideways and slammed into the side of a building, throwing Jim off, slamming into, and skidding across the concrete.

"Jim!" Yelled Bones, he ran over to the other boy, who was laying on his side,unmoving. Spock ran over by him too, and rolled Jim onto his back. He face was scratched up and he had a deep looking cut on his cheek. Jim groaned very softly and lifted his head. He seemed to be losing consiousness.

"Dangit, Jim." said Bones, he looked behind him at Scotty. "Go get help!" he said, and Scotty took off.

"That-that kind hurt." said Jim, he let his head fall back down.

"Hey, hey. No sleeping okay?" said Bones. Spock pulled off the sweater he was wearing and started tearing it, using pieces to bandaged Kirk's face.

"My arm really hurts." said Jim very quietly. "And my head. You sure I can't sleep?"

"If you don't remain consious, you could very likely die." said Spock.

"Okay, no dying." said Jim, not even knowing what he was saying.

"Spock, keep talking to him, don't let him fall asleep. And keep it light." said Bones. Spock immediatly launched into an ongoing narrative about almost everything. He listened to Bones and kept his words short.

Leonard pulled up Jim's shirt and rolled up his pants and sleeves so he could see jsut how bad it was. Everything seemed to be swelling or bleeding. He set about quickly stopping as much bleeding as he could, stayign calm like he'd been taught as a medical student.

Two doctors arrived right after that, they said Scotty had told them what had happened (Scotty had then been told to stay behind). They got Kirk onto the stretcher and carried him away to a shuttle to take him to a hospital.

_He had better be okay. _Thought both Spock and Bones.

* * *

Jim sighed and layed back in bed. He hated hospitals and sickbays and infirmaries. And he had been in the hopitals for four days now.

The cuts on his face had all been healed up alright, except the really deep one, that one they had actually _stiched _closed and were going to finished mending once it had started to fix itself.

He had gotten a serious concussion, broken a two ribs, his arm, and twisted his ankle. and he had had other deeps cuts besides the one on his face, which meant a lot of lost blood

"James, you have visitors." said a nurse, and in came Bones and Spock.

"Hey guys, got my homework?" he said. Bones and Spock had been bringing his schoolwork to him since the accident, it was lighter work than normal, but still schoolwork. And they stay and help him with it.

"Here are your assigments, James." said Spoc, handing Kirk and PADD, which he took. He put it down, not wanting to do it just then.

"We talked to your parents again today. Spock convinced your mom to stay in Iowa, again." said Leonard. "I don't get why you won't talk to them."

"It takes a Vulcan telling her I'm fine to get her to stay put. If she saw my face with these ugly, stupic stitches, she'd be here before I cut off the transmission."

"I hope she won't call again, I am... uncomfortable making your injuries out to be less extensive than they are." said Spock.

"Don't worry, I shoud be out of here in the next three days, maybe less." said Kirk. He sat up entirely and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"Hey! Lay back down! Right now!" said Bones. Jim groaned and obeyed.

"Scotty fixed the bike, in case you care." siad Leonard.

"Really? That's great! I've been feelling so bad about damaging it. And now once I'm out of here I can go riding again!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!" screamed Bones. "You'd actually get back on that bike after this?"

"Yeah, I just need more practice." said Kirk simply.

"James." said Spock.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever ride that motorcycle, or any other motorcycle again, I will do everything in my power to keep you from leaving our room for anything other than classes until we graduate." said Spock. "am I clear?"

"Alright." sighed Kirk. "You win, no more motorcycles. Now can we do my schoolwork? I want to finish it so I can play some games on the PADD." Bones rolled his eyes, and three young men set about doing homework in the hospital room. Each of them thankful that in a few days, through the wonders of modern medicine, it would be like the accident never happened and they would all be back to normal life.

* * *

**I've reached 60 reveiws on this story! 60 reveiws has been a milestone in my head, so thanks to you all for reveiwing, especially my 60th reveiwer, DragonsRme. And in special celebration, I'm doing a request: If you have ever reveiwed this story, PM me a request for a one-chapter story-something I can do in 5,000 words-or a chapter request for this story and I will do it. It doesn't have to be S_tar Trek_ but do understand I might have to turn you down if I don't know the fandom very well. **


	24. Chapter 23

**The idea for this chapter came from a reviewer, DragonsRme. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kirk, Spock, Bones and Sulu were in Sulu and Chekov's room. Summer vacation was technically over, but classes didn't start for a week.

Chekov was sitting on the bed, talking extremely fast and occasionally lapsing into Russian.

"So let's just go over this again." said Bones. "'Cause I'm still not quite sure what happened. Kirk came to give Chekov his class list because his PADD is broken..."

"...And he looked really, super tired." said Jim. "I mean, walking dead tired. So I asked him if he was as tired as he looked, and he said yes, so I went and replicated this old drink that my dad used to let us have, my mom hated it, said it was really bad for us, but it gives you a lot of energy."

"It vas called a 'Monster'." said Chekov, he gigged. "I can't believe I vas tired!" He started laughing. Sulu rolled his eyes, and walked over to his roommate.

"Hey, Pav, tell me about your cousin you were talking about, what was his name?" Chekov abruptly stopped laughing and launched back into his ongoing narrative.

"I walked in on Jim trying to get Chekov to sit down. And he was going on like he is now, and that was have an hour ago."

"James, how big are these energy drinks?"

"Umm, I dunno. Less than twenty ounces."

"And more than ten?" asked Bones.

"Probably." said Kirk. Chekov jumped up.

"I'm bored. Hikaru, let's go surfing!" He ran toward the door, Spock grabbed his collar.

"You don't know how to surf, Pavel." said Hikaru, sitting his roommate back down.

"I can learn! It's a Russian sport after all." Bones went over to Chekov, who was still being restrained by Hikaru and took his pulse.

"Good grief, hummingbirds don't have pulses like that!" said Leonard.

"Let me go!" whined Chekov.

"Just sit still for one more minute, okay, Pav?" pleaded Sulu.

"How many energy drinks did Pavel have, James?" asked Spock.

"I dunno, he really liked them." said Kirk, he ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe, three?"

"I had five!" Chekov popped up.

"What's in them?" asked Hikaru.

"The cans are in the waste basket over there, the nutrition and ingredients lists are accurate." said Jim. Spock went over and got one of the cans. His eyebrow went higher and higher as he kept reading.

"Gimme that." said Bones. He read the can.

"YOU HAD FIVE OF THESE?" he yelled.

"Uh-huh." said Chekov and started giggling. "They're good!"

"There's nothing good in these! It may as well be poison! Jim!" screeched McCoy.

"What? He'll live, I'm proof."

"You have had five of these at one time?" inquired Spock.

"No, but-"

"Jim," interrupted Hikaru, "I have plans tonight, well, had plans. My girlfriend and I were going to go out because she's not a cadet so she's leaving soon to go back to Japan and I am NOT sitting here all night waiting for Pavel to finally crash."

"How can I crash? I'm sitting still? Hikaru, I'm bored! Let's go and-"

"In a little bit." said Sulu.

"Well, Jim started it, he should have to deal with Chekov." said Bones.

"that seems logical." said Spock.

"Okay, Sulu. Hurry up and leave, your girl's waiting!"said Leonard

"Thanks!" Hikaru left.

"Hey! I don't need vatching! I'm sewenteen! I can-" Jim put a hand on Chekov's mouth.

"Chill, Pav, please!" he said.

"Well, Spock and I better be off." said Leonard and headed for the door.

"Wait! You can't just abandon me here with a hyper Chekov!" said Jim.

"Sure we can." said Bones.

"Please, Spock, Leonard? Just stay? I won't play any pop music for two weeks, I swear! Pleeease?"

"You're almost as bad as Chekov." grumbled Bones. He sighed. "Fines, I'll stay. Spock?"

"I will admit I am not fond of the idea of spending my evening watching Pavel, but it would be illogical to leave you two in this situation as most likely you cannot handle it."

"I might have just been insulted, I am not sure." said Bones.

"Mmmhh!" Chekov tried to shout through Jim's hand. Jim removed his hand.

"Zat vasn't funny!" said Chekov. "Vhy vould you do zat even? I have a right to talk! As a citizen of Russia- "

"Russia does not have citizens anymore, as it is not an independent country, but under the jurisdiction of United Earth and The Federation." stated Spock. Chekov lunged at him.

"Whoa, slow down there!" Kirk grabbed Chekov.

"But he's insulting me!"

"No, he's not. And he's not insulting Russia either. He's only stating facts." said Kirk.

"Oh." Chekov sat down where he was, on the floor. "I'm bored. Hey! Let's go find Montgomery and ask him if ve can ride his motorbike."

"Dear Lord, no. That motorcycle has caused enough problems already." said Bones.

"Pick something else, Pav." said Kirk.

"Okay! Let's go find somewhere zat rents bicycles, and zen race zem across ze campus!" said Pavel. "Come on! Let's go!" The hyper Russian jumped up and raced out of the room. Jim groaned and ran after him. He dragged Pavel back in a few minutes later, screaming in Russian adn fighting with all his might against the older, larger boy. Kirk threw him onto on of the beds in the room, where Spock was sitting.

"Vhy did you do zat! Everybody hates me!" Chekov started bawling.

"Illogical." said Spock

Bones sat down next to him. "Nobody hates you, Pav. Now, please stop the waterworks." Chekov immediately stopped crying. Then he perked up.

"Hey! I have an idea! Let's go to the kitchens and see if zey'll let us use cook somezing! I'll make you all Russian food! And zen Ve can bring some back for Hikaru to eat later!" Spock held Chekov down so he wouldn't leave the room.

"LETMEGO!LETMEGO!LETMEGO! I'M TELLING!" screamed Chekov. Bones clamped a hand over Chekov's mouth, muffling him. Kirk locked the door. and groaned.

"This is gonna be a long night. fellas."

* * *

Bones groaned as Spock's alarm went off the next morning.

"Turn that thing off!" Spock shut off the alarm clock. McCoy and Kirk pulled themselves out of bed after Spock turned the lights on.

"Five fourty-five. You let us sleep in today." said Kirk. "Ohhhh, my head! This is worse than a hangover."

"Yeah, well it was your idea to let Chekov listen to you bloody pop music to keep him occupied.

"Hey, I offered him my headphones. And my head doesn't hurt 'cause of the music, it hurts 'cause of the volume."

"Leonard, James, if you both could save you bikering for a later time, I would be oblidged." said Spock.

"Fine." said Kirk. "But we did it. We kept him in the room, kept him mostly quiet, and even got him to crash before Sulu got back"

"Yup, he went out like Spock pinched him on the neck." said Bones cheerily. The he though about what he said. adn then turned to Spock.

"You sneaky hobgoblin! You could've put him to sleep right away! instead we had to deal with him for over three hours! You sly, green-blooded, son of-"

"If you could restrain yourself Leonard." said Spock. "I could have used a Vulcan nerve pinch, but I though it best to let James expirience the consquence of his actions."

"Don't worry, I definetly expirienced something." said Jim. "but I think it was a the brink of insanity." Jim jumped up. "I call first shower!"

"You can't do that." said Bones. "I'm not actually awake yet.

"Really? Because you were awake enough to fight with Spock." Kirk pointed out. And then went into the bathroom.

"I hate you sometimes, Spock." said Bones.

"I will assume this is a case of human exaggeration." said Spock. Bones sighed.

"I guess." Bones chuckled.

"I fail to see what is amusing." said Spock.

"Everything aches, and my head hurts." said Bones. "But however I feel. I'll bet Pavel feels way worse."

* * *

**Yes, I know I haven't updated anyhting in awhile. I've been super busy. I swear! On another note. I had this idea to do a mirrorverse chapter for this story. I'm only going to do it if some of my readers want it though. Thanks for waiting so long for this story!**


	25. Mirror Mirror

**I mentioned doing a mirrorverse chapter, and this is it. WARING! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T BECAUSE MIRRORVERSE. All the chapters that take place in the normal universe will still have the same rating. Also, This chapter is probably twice the length of one of my normal chapters. You can skip it if you want.**

* * *

James T. Kirk kicked open the door to his room and strode over to Bone's bed where he was sitting.

"Evenin' Jim." said Bones.

"Where were you?" he demanded. "You were supossed to meet me hours ago!"

"I forgot." said Leonard sullenly.

"Like heck you did, liar." said James. He grabbed Bones collar and pulled him up. "Where. Were. You?"

"The infirmary, I had an _accident_." Bones spat .

"I don't see any blood." said Jim, sitting down.

"I changed."

"Thought you liked blood."

"It was getting on my hands."

Spock entered the room.

"Spock," said Jim. "where've _you_ been?"

"I went to see Christine." said Spock.

"Ooooh." said Bones tauntingly. "Interesting."

"I was retrieving this." he held out a small device. Kirk literally shouted with glee. It was an agonizer. He took it from Spock.

"It work's right?"

"Yeah, because, you know. The entire student body and most of the faculty aren't nearly afraid of you enough." said Bones. Agonziers were not used on cadets, and therefore, hard to get.

"It works." said Spock. "I tested it."

"On who?"

"It was logical to seek out one of Finnegan's compatriots to use it on. It was remarkably powerful."

Jim shoved the device in his pocket. He lay down on his bed and smiled. He had just begun his second year at the Imperial Fleet Academy, and he knew he was already in charge. He'd known from his first day he'd rule this place, he'd known it ever since he met Bones, and Spock.

That first day, he'd met them both at the same time, in this room. Leonard had made some sort of crack, and found himself pinned to the floor, a knife at his throat. Loyalty from him and Spock had followed. Soon he had loyalty of many people, because they were too afraid to defy him.

"I'm leaving." said Bones. "I have to get stuff for class. Anyone who doesn't get above a ninety-seven on the next test has to work in the morgue."

"Whatever. Leave." said Jim. McCoy did. Jim sighed and flopped onto his bed.

"Why does everyone hate me, Spock?" he asked.

"Because you frighten them. You have hurt many people, and killed at least one already." Spock said, without even looking at him.

"He was just a simpleton with bad grades. No one misses him. You hate me too."

"Hate is an emotion."

"You're half human."

"My emotions are still suppressed." he handed Kirk and PADD calmly. "History assignment." Kirk set it down gently. Then lunged at Spock, managing to knock him down. Kirk pinned him down.

"Tell me the truth, dammit!" he said. "I don't want to hear that emotional control crap."

"You threaten to hurt me regularily. I most likely could not stop you. Nor could I find anyone else to stop you for me. Logically I must follow you." said Spock evenly. Jim gripped his wrists harder.

"Lies. You're stronger than I am, you could stop me easily. Right now I'm only able to hold you because you let me." Kirk held both Spock's wrists with his left hand and pulled out the agonizer. "I could use this on you right now."

"You won't." said Spock.

"What makes you so sure?"

"You never hurt me. You may threaten, but I doubt you ever shall truly harm me. You have hurt Leonard, and the others you keep in relative closeness to yourself. But not me. You need one person who will not have a reason to extract revenge on you if possible, and I have no reason to. Because you have not physically harmed me."

Kirk got up. he walked away and stared out of the window. "You know, you're Half-breed, Greenblooded Monster."

"Yes, James. I know."

* * *

Bones meticulously cleaned blood his hands. It was the next day and the infirmary had been short staffed. So some of the medical students had been enlisted to help. He hadn't had to do much, besides that last one. But he'd just needed to be sedated so he'd stop freaking out and cleaned up. No real bad injuries yet, but it was early.

Bones kept wiping off his hands. Overall he liked blood, seeing it flowing from open cuts , the smell, even the taste of it. But he could not stand to have his hands dirty.

The doors to the infirmary slid open. Kirk entered, dragging in another person.

"I need a death certificate written up." he said. Bones walked over to the person. His shirt was baisically non-exsistent it was so torn, his back was covered in bruises and there was blood everywhere, so much he couldn't even tell where the wounds were. he kicked the body so he could see the face. Bones knew right away who it was.

Finnegan O'Hara. Kirk had finally decided to be done with him.

Bone checked for a pulse.

"Jim, he's still alive." he said.

"So?" he said.

"I'll get in trouble for killing him. The doctors might let people slide away all the time, but they can punish _me_ for it."

"He'll be dead in ten minutes or so, and you know regulations say that it's a waste of resources to try to fix up someone this far gone." replied James.

"Dammit Jim! If you're going to kill someone, just do it! Don't maim them and then drag them to the infirmary so-"

"Don't you even dare try to tell me what to do!" yelled Jim. And actual doctor entered.

"I've left someone's face half-stiched just to come see what the yelling is about, so it'd better be good." she said.

"He brought me someone alive and asked for a death certificate!" said Bones.

"I told you, he'll be dead soon enough anyway!" said Kirk. The doctor looked at O'hara.

"Put him on a bio-bed, clean him up, we'll see if he makes it."

"What if he doesn't?" asked McCoy.

"Then he was too weak to serve The Empire anyway." she left. Kirk grudgingly helped lift Finnegan onto a bio bed. Bones called for one the nurses to do the rest and then cleaned up Kirk.

"It's amazing how you've managed to keep your face pretty. You ought to be covered in scars by this point." said Bones.

"Just luck I guess." said Kirk. "I hope Finnegan dies. After he's gone I'll be the top student in the entire school." Leonard blotted anti-septic into one of Kirk's cuts.

"That hurts!" he yelled.

"Fine, I'll just let it get infected instead." McCoy. "Then, I can cut off your arm!"

"Just finish." grumbled Kirk. McCoy bandaged James's injuries. James got down from the bio-bed where he had been sitting.

Someone walked into the room form another part of the infirmary. It was Hikaru Sulu. A long cut along the side of his face newly stiched.

"Nice face." sneered Kirk. "Look's like Chekov's handywork." Sulu glared at him.

"Yeah. And it's your fault. I wouldn't be sharing a room with that demon if you hadn't gotten me a room transfer."

"Don't be stupid. You're the only one that can ask to have your room changed."

"Everyone knows you had Uhura hack it." snapped Hikaru. Kirk pulled out his new agonizer and pressed it to Sulu's chest.

"I'll turn this on right now. Don't think I won't. Let me hear you say it." said Kirk. Sulu eyes widened at the thought of the pain agonizers caused.

"You have my loyalty." he said quickly. Kirk put the device away. Sulu left. Kirk sighed.

"I'm bored. I'm going to go find Janice. I suppose you'll have to be here for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah."

"Fine." Kirk left, striding out. Bones looked down at his blood-stain medical scrubs. He heard a scream from a paitient. Probably dying.

_Back to work._

* * *

Spock sat in his room. His assignments had all been turned in, so he was safe from punishment for another day. There had been an assination at starfleet command today. A captain up for promotion. That happened all the time though.

Bones swiftly entered the room. His shoulder was bleeding. Spock knew Leonard could stop the bleeding by appling pressure the wound, but Leonard would never purosefully get his hands dirty.

McCoy rifled around in Kirk's dresser until he found Adermal regnerator. He started to use it.

"I knew he had one somewhere." said Bones. "No one who fights that much can stay looking that nice. I'll bet Rand got it for him. She's got the ear of some of the male nurses, if you know what I mean." He put the regenerator away. His shoulder healed.

Spock looked at his roommate. His enitre student uniform, and the white coat he'd been given to wear, was stained with blood. But like normal, his hands were perfectly clean. Spock could not understand why someone with an obssesion with keeping his hands clean would choose to be a doctor, it was a considerably dirty profession.

"Stay off the furniture. You're filthy." said Spock. Bones flung off the white lab coat into a hamper. But did not go to change out of his blood covered uniform.

"They made me take care of a Vulcan cadet today. A senior who got hurt in training. He pulled through. Too bad, I wanted to do the autopsy." He took out his standard issue knife. "Why don't you carry your knife, Spock?"

"I have no need of it." Spock replied.

Kirk walked in. "What are you doing, Bones?"

"I wasn't going to hurt him, not badly at least." said Bones.

"Leave Spock alone."

"Sure," Bones shoved Spock toward Kirk, "here's your Vulcan lackey." Kirk handed Spock the agonizer.

"It's broken."

"Montgomery can repair it."

"It broke while I using it on him. I don't trust him to fix it right." Spock took the device and pocketed it.

Bones sat on th edge of Spock's bed, ignoring the Vulcan's earlier request.

"Get off the bed." said Spock.

"Make me." sneered Bones. Spock grabbed Leonard's hands and pulled him off the bed. Bones pulled away.

"Don't touch my hands! I don't know where yours have been."

"The end of my arms, Leonard."

"Was that supposed to be funny?" growled Bones.

"I do not understand the concept of humour." said Spock. Kirk stepped in.

"Stop fighting, you two! I'm in a bad mood already because Finnegan is gonna live! And I have homework to do. If I don't finish, guess what happens?" Kirk's roommates quieted down. They both knew what Kirk meant. Jim needed silence to work. If his assignments were poorly done, or late, he'd blame Spock. Spock was half-vulcan and a therefore a second-class citizen so the teachers would accept that and punish Spock. Kirk would 'punish' Bones himself.

Bones turned away. He picked up his PADD. "Spock, look at this." Spock took the PADD. Leonard quickly leaned acrosses and slashed across Spock's left palm. Green blood trickled from the long cut. Spock slapped Leonard.

"How dare you!?" Leonard shouted.

"You harmed me. I am within my rights to harm you back." said Spock.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Kirk. he set down his homework and grabbed Leonard's wrist, then Spock's on the hand that was cut. he pressed their hands together. He pulled off his sash with his free hand and quickly tied it around their wrists and hands, so they could not pull apart.

"I warned you." said Kirk, sitting back down to his homework. Bones looked horrfied. He could feel the wet, warm, vulcan blood on his hand. His clean, smooth hand. He couldn't untie himself, he'd get blood on his other hand too.

Spock reached to untie the sash.

"Do that and I'll forget about not hurting you." said Kirk, not even looking up.

"James, holding hands has a different signifgance to Vulcans..." said Spock, his free hand hovering over the bound one.

"I know. it wouldn't be bad for you if only Bones didn't like it." said Kirk, still working.

"Please untie us, Jim!" pleaded Bones. "Or let Spock."

"Shut up or I'll leave you like that all night!" Bones fell silent. He could still feel Spock's blood on his now dirty hand. What could he do but wait?

* * *

Spock could barely keep his relief down when Kirk finally untied them. It had been one hour, fifty-one minutes, and three seconds. In his lifetime, Spock had been cut (obviously), punched, whipped, even had an agonizer used on him briefly in a demonstration. This had been far worse than anything else.

Leonard ran to the bathroom the second they were free. Water could be heard moments later. Kirk went and got his dermal regenerator and started to use it on Spock.

"Why are you wasting the power supply on me?" asked Spock.

"I don't want you bleeing on the carpet."

"I assume such. I doubted it was mercy."

"I just forced you and Bones to hold hands for almost two hours. I don't do mercy." Kirk finished with Spock's hand and put away the device.

It was very late at this point. Spock changed his shirt and climbed into bed. He didn't fall asleep until Bones stopped washing, got into bed, and turned out the lights. With the moonlight coming in throught he window, he could see Kirk sleeping peacefully next to him. With his smooth, scarless face and soft expression he almost looked innocent.

Almost.

Spock could not forget the cruelty and tryanny Kirk displayed almost constantly. In The Empire, it could eventually gain him a command on a starship.

_I will not be under James forever. Someday I will be free of him._ Spock thought before letting himself fall asleep.

* * *

**I probably should've spilt this into two chapters, but I'm too lazy. I did not intend any slash with the hand thing, just Kirk being cruel. Next chapter will be back in the normal universe. **


	26. Chapter 24

**We're back in the normal universe now. And what's more, this is the twenty-sixth chapter, making the last chapter a quarter of a hundred! Thank you for all your continued support (just like it says when you post a reveiw) and enjoy!**

* * *

Kirk entered his room with Spock. Already in the room was Bones, and it was obvious something was wrong. He looked horrible. He was sitting at his desk (which had finally been replaced) reading something, but his eyes looked glassy and he looked worn out.

"Bones?" said Kirk. Kirk walked over to where Bones was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder. McCoy sat up straight, startled.

"Oh. Hey, Jim. I didn't hear ya come in." Bones seemed to be scrambling for words.

"Leonard. You do not appear to be well." said Spock. "Prehapse you should lie down."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." insisted Bones. "A little tired maybe, but I'm good! Besides, I've got my language arts homework to do." Kirk looked at the PADD in front of his roommate.

"I don't think you're alright." said Kirk.

"Why?" asked Bones, sounding slightly weak.

"Firstly, that's work for Space Mechanics, and secondly, it's mine." Kirk put a hand on Bones forehead. "Also you're burning up." McCoy slapped away Kirk's hand.

"Leonard is not ignited in any way, James." Spock said.

"I'm entirely healthy!" Bones stood up, and imediately grabbed a chair for support.

"And you're dizzy." said James.

"I'm just a little overworked, I'll be fine tomorrow."

"You bet you will, 'cause you're going to bed right now." Said Jim. he grabbed Bones under his arms. "Spock?"

"I agree with you, James, rest is essential to phyiscal recovery." Spock grabbed Leonard's legs and helped lift him up.

"It's four-thirty in the afternoon! I can't sleep!" said McCoy "Set me down!". His roommates were not listening. He was dumped onto his bed, and Spock pulled his shoes off.

"I swear to god, I am perfectly healthy." McCoy grumbled.

"Bones, it's obvious that you're sick." said Jim. "Spock and I gonna leave so you can sleep. Stay in bed, 'kay?" said Kirk. "Lights, out." The lights went out. McCoy lay in bed.

_I'll wait five minutes to make sure they left, and then I'll get out of_ _bed. _He thought

* * *

Okay, maybe he had needed rest, he had fallen asleep.

Leonard tried to sit up, but he got dizzy and lay back down. And his head hurt. And he felt cold.

He looked over at Spock's alarm clock. It was Nine p.m, same day. There was a reading lamp on, and Spock was sitting at his desk.

Spock looked over and Leonard. "You are awake." he stood up and walked over to the bed. "Are you in any better health?"

"I was never sick." Bones sneezed

"You're voice sounds odd, Leonard." said Spock.

"That's 'cause my nose is stuffed up." Bones coughed. "Uuggh. Maybe I am a little sick." The door to their room opened, Kirk came in carrying a tray of food.

"Hey, Bones. I brought you dinner." Bones propped himself up on them and JIm handed him the tray of food. It was soup and bread.

Bones started eating, it was warm, but he could hardely taste it, his nose was so stuffed up. Kirk sat down on his own bed.

"I went to the infirmary, they said that they'd send a nurse over Nine-tenish to see how you were. And Spock told The Principal that you were out of commision for the next few days."

"I'll be fine, just need some more rest, and maybe some cold medicine." said Bones. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Spock grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down.

"It would be logical to at least stay in bed until a nurse or doctor says it is permissible for you to get up." he said. As if on que, the door chimed. Kirk opened it. Nurse Tranyar entered the room. She had a medical kit and a scanner with her. She started to scan.

"It's just a cold." grumbled Leonard.

"No." said the nurse. "It's influenza. Your sinuses are blocked, your temperature is a hundred and two and might be climbing, and you're dehydrated." She got out a hypospray. "I imagine you have a headache, this should make that mostly go away, and clear your nose up temporarily." she administered it.

"Aren't ya gonna give me something for my fever?" asked Bones.

"I talked to the Academy's CMO before coming over here. He's for letting the body do what it's designed to do and only stepping in with medicine when need be. Just let it run it's course, it's pretty mild strain, and you'll be back to school in three-four days."

She packed up here things and turned to Spock and Kirk.I'm counting on you two to make sure the Leonard stays in bed, eats and drinks whatever the doctor puts on his meal card until he's better, and rests. And stay healthy! The last thing we need is for this to spread." she headed for the door.

"I'm not that sick!" shouted Bones, and then started coughing violently. The nurse turned around.

"Yes, you are." and she left.

* * *

Leonard woke up the next morning feeling even worse, his throat was so sore he could hardly talk. His fever was 103 degrees and his head was pounding. He finally gave into the fact that he really was sick.

He spent the day in and out of sleep, under every spare blanket they had, and wearing one of Spock's ridiculously thick sweaters over his already normally warm pajamas. It was the same the next day too.

Spock and Kirk mostly left him alone, they brought him food and would talk to him when he was awake, but for the most part they were both fairly quiet while in the room.

On the third day of his illness, Bones woke up at about eight in the morning feeling quite a bit better, Kirk was still in the room, reading over something, hopefully class material, probably not.

"Oh, hey Bones. You're awake." said Kirk, noticing his roommate. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better actually, and I should, I fell asleep at what? Five last night?" he sat up. "My head doesn't hurt anymore either." Kirk grabbed the thermometer they had been given and took Bones temperature.

"Fever's down. Not all the way down, but down." Kirk set the thermometer down. "It's Saturday so I don't have any classes. Maybe you'll be well enough to get out of bed later and we can set up a movie or I can teach you a game or something."

"Maybe." said Bones. He took of the sweater he'd been wearing for the past two days. He was going to toss it onto Spock's bed, when he realized something.

Spock was still in bed. Spock's nose and ears were green and he was breathing through his mouth.

"Spock caught my flu, didn't he?" said Bones.

"Yeah, it started to show right after you were out for the night. I thought he had, but he said that he was Vulcan and his body would fight it off very quickly, so I left him alone about it. He fell asleep at his desk and I had to call sickbay."

"So now that I'll probably be up and about tomorrow, Spock's out of it?" said Bones, incredulous.

"Yup." said Jim. Spock coughed in his sleep.

"We should turn up the heat." said Bones. "With being used to Vulcan temperatures, and a fever, this might as well be Northern Canada."

"Yeah." agreed Jim

* * *

Spock was back at school four days later, and the three boys were walking down the hall to their respective classes.

"What I don't get is how you didn't get sick." said Bones to Kirk.

"Bones, I haven't been sick with anything worse than a sore throat since I was ten." said Kirk.

"That's a lie." said Bones.

"No, it's true, I swear!" said Kirk. "You can call my mom if you don't believe me. I don't get sick" They reached their class. "Look, the important thing is it's over now, right?"

"That is correct." said Spock.

"Yeah." agreed Bones. "Hey, Sulu!" Bones called out to Sulu, who was walking by, "Where's Pavel?"

"Oh, he's out sick. Come to think of it, so is Uhura, and Scotty, and a few other people." said Hikaru, and he kept walking.

"You know what, Jim? You're right." said Bones. "You don't get sick. You just carry my flu to the rest of the student body."

"Oh well, it happens." Kirk shrugged. "Here's my class, see you later!" Kirk veered off toward a classroom.

"I hope he gets sicker than either of us were." grumbled Bones.

"It is no logical, especially for a future doctor, to wish harm upon another person." said Spock.

"It sarcasm, Spock! How can you not get sarcasm? You've been living on Earth for over a year! I'd even think maybe you'd use it once or twice."

"I am careful not to as you would put it 'pick up' any of your unsavorable human traits. I must get to class." and Spock walked away.

"Wait a minute! You come back here! You can't just insult people and walk away! Where the logic in that huh? And don't you even dare say that 'unsavorable human traits' wasn't supposed to be insulting!" and he chased after Spock.


	27. Chapter 25

Spock sat at his desk, looking at the computer screen. On the screen was his mother.

Once a month, she insisted on calling him, despite that there was no logical reason to. Spock wondered is his father had told her this. If he had, she obviously had disregarded him in this case.

"And how are your roommates?" she asked.

"They are both healthy, and doing well in school, to the extent of my knowledge." answered Spock. "James broke the device Leonard and I gave to him so he could listen to music without us hearing it. The music he enjoys is...odd."

"It's fine to say if you don't like it." said Amanda

"I find it disruptive." replied Spock. "The new school year will begin soon on Vulcan. Have you chosen whether or not to continue teaching?"

"Well, your father and I have discussed it at length, Spock." she said. "I'm renewing my contract with the school for one more year. But after that, I'll most likely be done." said Amanda. "You're to young to remember, but my teaching was only supposed to be temporary, a year or two. I've taught for twenty-one years now." The door opened. Kirk and Bones came in, chattering.

"Excuse me for a moment." said Spock to his mother. He got up and went over to his roommates. "Both of you have to leave." he whispered, and pushed them toward the door.

"Hey! What the heck, Spock?" said Bones. "This is our room too!"

"Both of you agreed not to be here this afternoon." said Spock.

"There's nothing to do." said Kirk. "You didn't tell us what you were doing, so how could we know if it was all that bad to come back?"

"Spock?" came Amanda's voice. "Are those your friends? Tell them to come over here, I want to meet them." All three boys walked over to the computer.

"Mother," began Spock. "This is James, and Leonard."Spock gestured to each of his roommates in turn.

"Hello, Ma'am." said Bones.

"Hello, Mrs. Sarek." said James.

"Amanda will do just fine." she said. "I've wanted to meet both of you, but neither of you ever seem to be around when Spock and I talk. Now, I know one of you is a medical student, but I simply cannot remember which one."

"That'd be me." said Bones. "I'm aiming to be a ship's surgeon."

"Isn't that nice, I'm sure starfleet can use plenty of good doctors." said Amanda. "And what about you, James?"

"Jim is fine, Mrs. Amanda. And I want to be a starship captain." said Kirk. "You're from America, aren't you?"

"Yes, from what used to be Michigan." she said.

"I'm from Iowa and Bones is from Georgia."

"Bones is what Jim calls me." explained Bones. "Sure beats Leonard in any case."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that. Leonard is a nice name." said Amanda. "I thought about naming Spock that."

"Really?" said both Kirk and McCoy. Spock stepped inbetween his roommates. He knew that his mother was going to tell a story and wanted to be able to change the topic if need be.

"Among other ones. My husband and I had decided that if Spock had a more Vulcan appearance he'd receive a Vulcan name. More human, then a human name. Spock obviously ended up being more Vulcan outwardly. I suppose it doesn't matter then what his name could've been."

Spock forced down a burst of relief, it was illogical to be pleased his mother was not telling his roommates stories about him.

"Still, growing up on Vulcan couldn't have been entirely easy, right?" said Leonard. "I really don't mean to sound rude, but didn't Spock play at all? Or have a pet or something?"

"Leonard," interjected Spock. "Having a pet does not imply emotions. Many Vulcan children are given animals to care for in order to learn responsibility and discipline."

"I wouldn't say that so readily, Spock. You weren't entirely detached from I'Chaya. " said Amanda.

"Who's I-Chaya?" asked Jim.

"My childhood pet, long dead." said Spock.

"Yes, a sehlat. Native to Vulcan." said Amanda. "Honestly, Spock doted on her. He'll say he wasn't, that he was kind because she was old. But I doubt any other children showed their sehlat such affection. But it was hard not to like I-Chaya, so gentle, not that you could tell looking at her."

"Why?" asked McCoy.

"Sehlats are simlilar to large earth bears, only with fangs." said Spock. "Wild ones are highly agressive."

"Wow, and Vulcan kids keep them as pets?" said Kirk. "I have a big old black mutt back home that looks like it could barrel over anyone under five feet. But the size of a bear?"

"Yes, James. But I doubt my mother wishes to converse about I-Chaya." said Spock.

"It's alright, Spock. They're just curious, since I doubt you've told them much your life on Vulcan."

"I have no logical reason to."

"And there's his reason for almost everything." said Bones. "that's why he won't go into town as often as me and Jim, it's why he won't eat candy, it's why he won't date Christine-" Spock almost slapped a hand over Leonard's mouth.

"Who's Christine?" asked Amanda.

"Christine Chapel. She's one of the medical students. She very nice and sweet, and polite, and intelligent." said Jim. "And she likes animals."

"Why, Spock, she sounds wonderful. Why haven't you mentioned her before?" asked Spock's mother.

"I had no reason to mention her any more than I had a reason to mention any of my other classmates."

"If you say so, Spock." said Spock's mother, with a tone that implied she didn't believe him.

"I am telling you the truth." said Spock.

"Yes, dear. I believe you." replied Amanda. "Oh, I just remembered. I read something the other day, Spock. There's an Earth treat, called chocolate that you should-" Jim laughed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't laugh. I know. But we've had a run-in with chocolate."

"Two." corrected Bones. "No wait, three. The mouthwash prank." Amanda smiled.

"Well, I hope Spock wasn't much of a handful after having some chocolate."

"Well the first time he passed out after wrecking the room, the second time he was just kinda acting like a normal human. And the last time, it was sorta like dealing with a little kid." said Jim. Spock wanted to groan, it was an illogical thing to want, but did his mother need to know all this? She might tell his father.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting both of you." said Amanda.

"You too, Ma'am." said Leonard.

"It's nice to know Spock has some good friends." said Amanda. "Peace and long life, Spock." she put up her hand in the Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper, mother." replied Spock. And he cut off the connection.

"Well," Jim sat down. "Your mother is really nice."

"I can't imagine why you didn't want us to meet her." added Leonard.

"There was no-" began Spock.

"-Logical reason for us to. We know." said Jim. "I think you were worried that she was going to embarass you."

"I am not able to be embarassed." said Spock.

"Besides," said Bones. "I'm pretty sure, _we're_ the ones who embarassed _him_. Or at least annoyed him"

"True." agreed Kirk. "Spock? Are you annoyed we mentioned Christine? And the chocolate? I'd be annoyed if you guys talked to my mom and told her some of the stuff I've been up to."

"Same here." said Bones.

"I am not annoyed or embarrassed by either of you." Spock knew that somewhere under his emotional control, this probably wasn't entirely true.

"Why had she called anyway?" asked Jim.

"We converse once a month. We have been since I left Vulcan. I do not understand her need to speak with me, however she is a Human so I cannot expect pure logic from her like a would a Vulcan. If she feels more emotionally secured knowing what I have been doing and that I am fine, I do not mind her communiques."

"Why Spock, that has to be the closest thing to something kind and generous I have ever heard you say." said Bones. Kirk sat up straight and slapped his forehead.

"I'm an idiot! My mom's birthday is next week, and I hadn't even thought about it. Come on you two, you're helping me pick out a gift." he stood up and grabbed both of his roommate's wrists and pulled them to the door before letting go, dashing out followed by McCoy and Spock.

"Why do we have to go with you?" asked Leonard.

"Because I don't want to go shopping by myself! I'll look like an idiot."

"You are an idiot." grumbled McCoy.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you." said Kirk. "Come on, Spock." Spock followed Jim and Bones out of the building. Yes, they were illogical, often disruptive, and if he was going to be completely honest with himself, occasionally vexing. But like his mother had called them, they were his friends.

* * *

**Cheesy ending! I recently re-read all of the reveiws I have received on this story, and I really am overwhelmed by the amount of support I have received. Thank you all. =)**


	28. Chapter 26

**I know, I haven't updated recently, I've been having problems with this chapter, it wasn't working and I had to re-think it a couple times. Also, I was gone for the past week. Anyways, enjoy! Chapter based off an idea from tempest10**

* * *

Bones stumbled into his room. It had been a very, very long day. Not much had gone right at all. He got into his room and collapsed onto a bed. Jim and Spock were there.

"Bad day, Bones?" asked Jim.

"You could call it that." he said. McCoy looked at Kirk who was running standing in the bathroom with the door open looking at the mirror. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go out." he said. He came out. "Wanna come?"

"I think I've earned to get a little bit drunk." said Bones.

"Who says we're going to a bar?" asked Kirk.

"You're not taking a girl, we'll end up drinking eventually." said Bones.

"That is true ninety-nine point five percent of the time, James." commented Spock. He spun around the chair he was sitting in to face James and McCoy. "However there is something I wished to discuss with both of you this evening."

"Go ahead, Spock." said Jim, sitting in another chair.

"I have considered the possibility of getting a pet." said Spock.

"A pet?" repeated Bones.

"Yes, Leonard." said Spock. "Small animals, such as cats, various rodents, fish, and birds are allowed on campus. I do not think I would get a cat at this time, despite the fact I find them fascinating animals, since it would be difficult to take with me to my posting next semester. It is more likely I would get a rodent, prehapse one of your Earth gerbils. Although they are nocturnal-"

"-Stop right there!" said Bones. "I hardely get enough sleep to function as it is between Jim coming in at all hours of the night, and your bloody alarm clock! Now you want to get a nocturnal animal and keep it in our room?"

"If that is not agreeable to you I will not." said The Vulcan. "Prehapse I could get a bird, preferrably finches. It would be nessacary to get two or three as they are social animals."

"Jim!" said Bones. "Are you hearing this?"

"Yeah." said Jim. "I had a lot of pets growing up. Some of them are still at my parents."

"You lived on a farm, Jim." Bones pointed out, "we live in a dorm. It's nuts!"

"There's plenty of space for a bird cage or something like that." said Jim. "I think it'd be kinda neat."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're both crazy." said Bones.

"Both James and I are mentally healthy." said Spock. "I fail to see how a want to acquire a pet proves otherwise."

Bones groaned. "Why do you even want a stupid bird? Or birds? Whatever it was!"

"Finches. I did not anticipate that you would be so...opposed to such a thing."

"I'm not." said Bones. "I mean, if we had more space, I'd probably just fine with it. But...doesn't it seem kinda sudden?"

"I have contemplated this for the past two weeks." replied Spock. "Ans as James already observed, there is plenty of space for a cage meant for two or three small birds. Or a fish tank"

"And you'd do all they caretaking and stuff?" asked Bones tenatively.

"Of course." said Spock.

"Just tell him he can, Bones!" said Jim. "Chance are it'll probably happen anyway!"

McCoy looked helplessly at his roommates. He threw up his hands.

"Fine alright, you win! No point in arguing with you two anyway. Your both stubborn beyond belief."

"Well, if you want to split hairs, yeah. Yeah we are." said Kirk. "How 'bout tomorrow we all go tot he pet store and see what they've got?"

"I am capable of choosing an animal to keep as a pet without you two."

"Yeah, sure. We're coming." said Bones. "I don't want you coming back with a two-headed fish, or something I'm allergic to."

"I se the logic in your statement." agreed Spock. "Tomorrow then."

* * *

Spock wandered around the pet shop James had found. It was all small animals, from a wide selection of planets. Leonard, James, and He had decided attempt to find a suitable animal of terran origin before considering one of the more exotic animals.

"Can I help you?" Spock turned around and there was a woman standing there. Red hair, pale skin, seemingly human.

"I am searching for a small animal. Preferrably a bird. In particular, finches."

"I think we have some. Follow me." she gestured for Spock to follow her. He did.

"Are you Vulcan?" she asked.

"Yes. My name is Spock."

"I'm Maggie." she said. "I think I've heard of you."

"Have you?"

"Yeah, I've got some cadet friends. They've mentioned a half-vulcan. Is that you?"

"It is." He looked around. They were now in front of a bird cage, with nine finches in it.

"Hey Spock!" Kirk and Leonard came up behind him. "There you are." Kirk turned to Maggie. "Hey, I'm Jim Kirk." She smiled at him. Bones rolled his eyes.

"I'm Maggie."

"That's a cute name." said Kirk. "It fits." She blushed.

"My name's Leonard, in case anyone cares!" Bones said. He walked over by the bird cage, he stuck his finger in.

"Don't do that!" said Maggie, too late. One of the bird's screech at Leonard adn tried to bite him he pulled away.

"What the heck!" said Leonard. "It tried to bite me!"

"You provoked it, Leonard." said Spock. He got closer to the cage. The small birds seemed to be strangely at ease, and even friendly with him. "Are there any restictions as to what you are allowed to sell us?" he asked.

"Let me check." said Maggie. She went over to a built-in communicator.

"Maggie to Jameson."

_"Yes?"_

"We have few cadets in here looking at the finches, am I allowed to sell?"

_"What year?"_

She looked over at James.

"Sophmore." he said.

"Sophmore." she repeated.

_"Sorry, no. We can't sell them any animals because it'll be too stressful for a pet to have to move so soon since they'll all be off next semester. _

"That's still awhile off."

_"Policy is policy, Maggie."_

"Right. Maggie out." She turned back to the boys.

"Sorry."

"It is not logical for you to express regret. You did not make the descision nor is the policy an illogical one." said Spock. "However, thank you for your time." He turned to leave.

"Maybe I'll stop back in anyway, Maggie." Said Kirk. He winked.

"I'd like that. See you around?" she asked.

"Possibly." he said and followed Bones and Spock out.

* * *

"It is really is too bad it didn't work out." Kirk said later.

"Speak for yourself! That bird tried to kill me!" said McCoy.

"You were not harmed in any way." said Spock.

"Just 'cause it failed doesn't mean it didn't try." said Bones. "We could've had psycotic killer in our room!"

"I'm pretty sure birds can't be psycopaths." said Kirk. He glanced over at the clock. "It's getting late. I'm going out. Either of you coming?" Bones and Spock both nodded no.

"Okay then. G'night!" Kirk left. A minute later he was back.

"Maybe next year, right Spock?"

"Affirmative, James." he replied. And then Kirk was off again.

* * *

**Okay, so in Tempest's oiriginal idea they actually got a bird or two. And while I liked that, adding a pet didn't seem like it was going to work very well. Plus, it would probably count as animal abuse. =)**


End file.
